


Nos jeux de papier

by Jellypix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Rating: M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellypix/pseuds/Jellypix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les yeux fermés sur les souvenirs de son passé, Alix pouvait encore se rappeler avec exactitude des jeux d’enfants qu’ils inventaient ensemble. « Pourquoi me pardonnes-tu ? » La vie était trop courte pour laisser passer une chance si unique. «  Parce que je peux encore me souvenirs de nos jeux, et ce que tu m’avais murmuré au creux de l’oreille alors que nous avions seulement dix ans. » Enfantin et sincère. « Quand nous serons plus grand, nous nous marierons Lix ! » Nos jeux de papier avaient déjà tout scellé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nos jeux de papier

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Ceci est écrit pour un défi faisant partie du jeu « Le mouvement perpétuel » pour le forum de « La Ficothèque ardente » En dehors de ça, C’est un écrit original, les personnages m’appartiennent donc entièrement et aucune copie n’est tolérée, tout est à moi, des personnages aux fondations de la maison en passant par les coquillages. Donc comme qui dirait… Ce qui est à moi et à moi et à personne d’autre… Pas touche ou je mords ! 
> 
> Bêta : Plume d’eau <3 merci, merci… ^^

oOo

Le carillon d’une église résonna, se répercutant comme une onde sur les murs de la maison. Le bruit strident des freins d’une voiture accompagna ce tintement répétitif, qui annonçait les 10 h tapantes du radio réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Des voix s’élevèrent, fortes, rocailleuses et impérieuses. Colère, agacement, frustration. De si mauvais sentiment pour un si beau matin. 

Du fin fond de son lit, les orteils frétillants de bonheur sous les couettes, le corps délassé et alangui dans le moelleux matelas, la tête légère, enfouie dans un agréable oreiller en plume. Alix appréciait, malgré les bruits encombrants, un réveil agréable après une nuit paisible. Une faible lumière éclairait à peine la chambre. Les rideaux épais tirés sur les fenêtres laissaient à peine filtrer le soleil printanier. Les voix s’étaient apaisées et le son des cloches tus. 

Elle s’ajusta, tendant les muscles de son corps. Alors que le silence était revenu, Alix pouvait entendre la légère brise à l’extérieur. Les branches des arbres du jardin s’embrassaient et s’entrechoquaient. Le bruissement des feuilles entre elles. Le chant d’un groupe d’oiseaux qui vivait dans les arbres de son jardin. Un peu plus loin, elle pouvait presque entendre le bruit des vagues s’échouant sur le sable de la plage à proximité de laquelle elle vivait. 

Ça faisait des années qu’elle habitait ce petit village en bord de mer. Depuis qu’elle était enfant. Alix était presque venue au monde, l’odeur iodée aux poumons. Elle avait arpenté des millions de fois les falaises de la côte, foulé le sol de la forêt de ses pieds. Mais jamais elle n’avait été seule. Toujours accompagnée d’un jeune garçon de son âge, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Ils avaient tout découvert ensemble, de l’enfance à la maturité. 

Il y avait des choix qui étaient difficiles à accepter et d’autres, difficiles à oublier. Mais il y avait aussi des sentiments qui étaient difficiles à enterrer. La sonnerie d’un téléphone résonna fortement dans la maison. Alix tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre entrouverte. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de se déplacer pour décrocher, elle n’en avait pas envie. Un majestueux chat aux écailles de tortues sauta souplement sur le lit et s’avança en lâchant un faible miaulement. 

\- Bonjour Gribouille ! 

Alix laissa échapper un léger pouffement alors que le chat lui léchait le bout du nez avec sa langue râpeuse. Elle grimaça et porta une main au pelage doux de l’animal qui se mit à ronronner fortement sous les caresses attentionnées de sa maitresse. 

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se leva lentement de son lit, délaissant les couettes duveteuses et chaudes. Elle frissonna sous la fraicheur qui la saisit, la chair de poule parcourant ses cuisses nues. Le long tee-shirt qu’elle portait pour dormir recouvrait à peine un fin boxer noir alors qu’elle se dirigeait lentement hors de la chambre. 

Elle traversa un couloir éclairé d’une fenêtre à son extrémité. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et elle put voir qu’une journée radieuse s’annonçait. Ses pieds nus caressèrent la surface du parquet de son salon quand elle entra dans la pièce principale. Alix se sentait bien dans cette maison. Sans être immense, elle était de taille modeste qui lui suffisait à elle seule. Faite entièrement de bois et sur pilotis, elle était composée de nombreuses baies vitrées qui laissaient voir à l’arrière la plage qui s’étendait à perte de vue. 

Elle se dirigea tranquillement jusqu’à la petite cuisine attenante. Alix fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur la surface du comptoir en bois. Une large coupelle de fruit ajoutait une touche de couleur parmi le rouge bordeaux saisissant des meubles. Elle se saisit d’un mug qu’elle remplit du café chaud qui venait de finir de couler grâce à la cafetière programmable. Une odeur épicée embaumait la pièce et elle esquissa un petit sourire buvant une gorgée du breuvage qu’elle avait préalablement légèrement sucré. Elle s’en délecta pendant quelques secondes en fermant les yeux avant d’attraper un yaourt dans le frigo et une banane, emportant le tout avec elle. 

La tête encore dans le coton du réveil, elle laissa ses pieds la mener jusqu’au patio de taille modéré qui jouxtait le grand salon. À moitié couverte, une large baie vitrée s’ouvrait sur une terrasse en bois ou quelques marches descendaient dans le sable blanc de la plage. De nombreuses plantes s’éparpillaient entre le salon et le patio donnant une ambiance exotique. C’était une vision de rêve dans laquelle Alix aimait se perdre. 

Ses prunelles ambrées accrochèrent plusieurs photos punaisées sur un tableau suspendu au mur à quelques pas de la porte qui menait au couloir. Alix pinça les lèvres en détournant le regard. Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec la fraicheur des dalles du patio alors qu’elle marchait jusqu’à une petite table sur laquelle elle déposa ce qu’elle avait dans les mains avant d’aller ouvrir les baies vitrées puis de s’allonger sur une banquette d’extérieur. Une brise s’engouffra. C’était encore frais du matin, mais ça sentait déjà les prémices d’une chaude journée. Comme celle qu’elle avait toujours connue étant enfant. Ces journées qu’elle passait à courir pieds nus dans le sable, les vagues s’échouant autour de ses chevilles. Elle arrivait encore à entendre leurs rires résonner. C’était de si belles journées. Insouciantes. Elle pensait pouvoir tout faire à cette époque. Pouvoir réaliser tous ses rêves. À cette époque, elle avait déjà imaginé sa vie entière. Et pourtant tout avait changé, basculé. 

Un accident, des remords, de la culpabilité et des choix. Beaucoup de choix avaient été faits, transformant cette époque en de vulgaires souvenirs qui pendant longtemps lui avait laissé un désagréable goût d’amertume au fond de la gorge. Puis, petit à petit, la colère avait fait place à la tristesse et au manque. L’amertume s’était teintée dans ces souvenirs douloureux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les photos qu’elle pouvait facilement voir, de la où elle se trouvait. 

Le bruit des vagues lui parvenait distinctement, l’emmenant dans une agréable torpeur. Elle entendit le chant d’un groupe de mouettes et le klaxon d’un bateau qui devait se trouver un peu plus loin dans le port qu’on apercevait vaguement. Toutes ces photos racontaient presque toute une vie. Des années importantes. Probablement les plus belles qu’Alix ait jamais connues. 

Elle ferma les yeux laissant doucement quelques souvenirs remonter à la surface, s’enfonçant un peu plus dans les épais coussins de la banquette. Sa vie lui avait souvent paru toute tracée. Elle avait souvent imaginé toutes les étapes, et pas une seule seconde il ne lui était venu à l’esprit que cela aurait pu en être autrement. Pourtant son monde s’était écroulé. Tout ce en quoi elle croyait avait volé en éclat et pas parce qu’elle s’était faite de fausses idées, mais parce que des choix avaient été faits, transformant les plus beaux rêves qu’elle avait. Un amour avait été brisé par des regrets et de la culpabilité, des promesses ruinées sans qu’elle ne puisse rien dire. 

Alix avait seulement eu droit à une lettre. Un morceau de papier pour lui donner une explication. Un morceau de papier qui l’avait à la fois amusée et fait souffrir parce que ce morceau de papier pouvait résumer leur vie. Les yeux fermés sur les souvenirs de son passé, Alix pouvait encore se rappeler avec exactitude des jeux d’enfants qu’ils inventaient ensemble. Et il y en avait un. Un seul qui avait construit leur vie. Autour duquel ils avaient créé leur relation. Un seul qui aujourd’hui encore, pouvait tout faire basculer. Mais avait-elle la force d’accepter ? Avait-elle la force de pardonner et de reprendre de zéro ? Les sons autour d’elle s’épaississaient. Le chant des mouettes s’éloignait pour se transformer, celui des vagues se faisait plus présent. Elle pouvait presque sentir le sable autour de ses pieds et le sel sur sa langue après une journée entière passée au bord de la mer. Elle pouvait presque se revoir, âgée à peine de huit ans, le rire aux lèvres et l’innocence dans les yeux. Oui, elle pouvait tout revoir comme si elle y était de nouveau. Tout était encore si intact. Chaque instant. 

oOo

Alix était ce genre de petite fille pas plus haute que trois pommes, mais qui du haut de ses huit années savait déjà rester bien droite sur ses petites jambes, dans l’espoir de s’affirmer. Ses pieds nus s’enfonçaient dans le sable chaud de la plage. Le soleil d’été tapait fortement sur sa tête, pourtant elle en avait cure, l’insouciance de l’enfance sûrement. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient le long de son dos alors que ses prunelles ambrées brillaient de curiosité. 

Elle venait juste de sortir de la maison en bord de mer qui appartenait à ses grands-parents et Alix aperçut presque immédiatement le jeune garçon qui se tenait accroupi au bord de l’eau, à quelques mètres d’elle. Elle vivait dans un petit village ou tout le monde se connaissait, pourtant, c’était bien la première fois qu’elle voyait cette crinière de feu se balancer au gré du vent chaud qui soufflait. 

Elle s’était lentement approchée. Elle avait pour habitude de ne presque pas porter de chaussures en été et ses pas ne firent aucun bruit tandis qu’elle s’avançait. Les vaguelettes s’échouaient sur le garçon et bien qu’il soit assis sur ses talons, Alix pouvait facilement deviner qu’il devait faire au moins une tête de plus qu’elle. La petite fille avait aussi cette capacité qu’ont tous les enfants. Celle de pouvoir faire connaissance sans crainte. Pourtant alors que la distance entre eux s’amenuisait, Alix put remarquer la tristesse et la douleur sur le visage ruisselant de larme de l’enfant. 

Un fort reniflement lui parvint et elle grimaça. Son grand-père disait toujours que plutôt que de renifler comme un buffle, il valait mieux faire sortir grand-mère. C’était une expression qu’Alix ne comprenait toujours pas, mais ça l’amusait de voir avec quelle ferveur cela tenait au cœur de son Papou. Un gémissement étouffa la sortie de ses pensées et elle posa ses yeux sur le garçon. Alix n’aimait pas voir les gens souffrir. Elle était jeune, mais elle savait ce qu’étaient les larmes. Elle avait souvent vu sa maman pleurer dans son lit la nuit alors qu’elle se levait pour aller aux toilettes. Elle l’avait souvent consolée dans ses petits bras d’enfant. Un réconfort si maladroit, mais si chaleureux. Aujourd’hui, sa maman riait et Alix pouvait revoir dans les yeux de sa mère, si semblables aux siens, du bonheur. 

Elle voulait faire rire ce garçon. Lui montrer qu’il n’était pas seul s’il le voulait. Elle voulait chasser ses larmes. Elle s’accroupit à ses côtés, la fraicheur de l’eau la faisant frissonner. Le gout du sel se déposant sur sa langue. Ses yeux suivirent un groupe de mouettes dont une se détacha pour plonger vers la surface de l’eau, et remonter aussi rapidement, un poisson dans le bec. Le garçon n’eut pas l’air de se rendre compte de sa présence. Il continuait de renifler bruyamment, les pleurs ne voulant pas cesser. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux qu’il serrait fortement contre lui, Alix ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de son visage. 

Les cheveux roux étaient emmêlés et partaient dans tous les sens. Un épi sur le dessus de la tête lui donna l’envie compulsive de l’aplatir. Mais elle serra les poings contre son estomac pour se retenir. Elle imaginait un visage rond et blanc, tacheté de pigeasse sur le nez et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle avait l’impression de voir devant elle, le héros d’un livre populaire que sa grand-mère avait l’habitude de lui lire le soir avant de s’endormir. Blaisou, Poil de Carotte. C’était l’histoire d’un jeune garçon de son âge que tout le monde persécutait à cause de ses cheveux roux et de ses taches de rousseurs. 

Dans son petit village, Blaise était le seul petit garçon avec un tel physique. Dernier enfant d’une fratrie de trois grands frères et deux grandes sœurs, il était le seul point de couleur parmi toutes les têtes brunes. À tel point que de nombreux racontars se murmuraient d’oreille à oreille, comme quoi il serait le fils illégitime d’un vagabond plutôt que celui de l’homme qui partageait la couche de Madame Ginger. Pourtant, Blaise avait seulement hérité de la crinière de feu de son grand-père paternel. Mais bien qu’il fût fier de ses mèches rebelles et si tape-à-l’œil, Blaise souffrait aussi de la méchanceté de ses camarades. 

Alix avait un peu l’impression de retrouver le personnage de son livre préféré. Solitaire. Pleurant seul dans son coin des brimades qui lui étaient faites. 

\- Pourquoi tu pleures Blaisou ? 

Le jeune garçon sursauta et tomba les fesses dans l’eau en les éclaboussant. Alix s’esclaffa, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et porta ses deux petites mains à sa bouche dans l’espoir de se cacher derrière. Des gouttelettes d’eau ruisselèrent sur son visage poupin. Le garçon était surpris. Le derrière dans l’eau, les mains s’enfonçant dans le sable, Alix put voir deux grands yeux verts s’écarquiller, mangeant une bonne partie du visage non pas rond, mais ovale. Deux taches émeraude qui surlignaient le roux éclatant de ses cheveux, et les nombreuses petites pigeasses qui s’étendaient sur le nez droit et rond. 

Alix esquissa un sourire au garçon. Les larmes s’étaient arrêtées et elle était amusée de voir l’air surpris qui peignait les traits de son nouvel ami. 

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda le garçon, la voix enrouée par les pleurs.  
\- Alix ! s’exclama la fillette tout enjouée.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu es arrivée là ?  
\- Mes grands-parents habitent dans la maison là-bas, fit Alix en montrant du doigt la jolie maison en bois à plusieurs mètres d’eux. 

Le garçon jeta un coup d’œil rapide avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Il se fichait bien que la jolie maison appartenait aux grands-parents de cette enquiquineuse. Il ne voulait parler avec personne. Il voulait seulement rester seul dans son coin. Parce que lui, il voulait y retourner justement dans sa jolie maison, mais il ne pouvait pas parce qu’elle avait été vendue. Les larmes dévalèrent de nouveau ses joues déjà rougies et il renifla. Il n’avait plus le droit d’y aller dans sa maison, lui, et il ne voulait pas de la nouvelle ou plus rien ne serait comme avant. Des sanglots le secouèrent. Il était si triste. 

\- Allez Blaisou, faut pas pleurer.  
\- Tais-toi ! cria le garçon. Tu ne sais rien alors tais-toi ! 

Il sauta sur ses pieds, l’eau qui avait imbibé son short dégoulinant sur ses mollets blancs. 

\- Tu es débile ! Et je m’appelle pas Blaisou !  
\- Non ! Je suis pas débile !  
\- Si ! Tais-toi ! Je veux plus jamais te voir ! 

Le garçon poussa fortement Alix qui tomba lourdement dans l’eau avant de partir en courant. Cette dernière resta un long moment assise dans le sable, sa petite robe d’été lui collant à la peau jusqu’à ce que la voix de sa grand-mère ne retentisse. 

oOo

Cela avait été une première rencontre plutôt explosive pour les deux enfants. Inconsciemment, un sourire étira les lèvres d’Alix. Gribouille lui monta dessus et elle perdit une de ses mains dans le poil duveteux de son chat. Elle soupira lentement en perdant son regard sur le plafond haut du patio. 

Cela faisait combien d’années depuis ce jour la ? Trop pour qu’elle les compte. Elle n’avait absolument pas la tête à ça. Il s’en était passé des choses depuis. Des années bonnes et mauvaises. Aujourd’hui elle n’avait plus réellement de colère au fond d’elle. Alix avait grandi et murît. Elle avait appris à accepter que ce qui c’était produit avait profondément touché le petit garçon qu’elle avait rencontré. 

Pour quelqu’un qui avait déjà perdu énormément et qui ne s’en était jamais vraiment remis. Petit à petit, Alix avait compris que cela avait dû être infiniment difficile pour lui. La rancœur avait alors doucement laissé place aux questions et bien qu’elle ait disparu, Alix ressentait toujours une brûlante douleur. Plus que jamais elle ne s’était sentie trahie et c’était probablement le sentiment le plus dur à guérir. 

Après cette première rencontre, elle ne revit pas le petit garçon aux cheveux de feu avant plusieurs jours. Que cela soit dans le centre du village, au bord de la plage ou ailleurs. Alix pouvait se rappeler, que du haut de ses huit ans, elle avait pensé pendant un instant, que ce petit garçon sortait seulement de son imagination. Peut-être était-il vraiment Blaise Poil de Carotte, le personnage de son histoire. Puis elle avait ri aux éclats avec sa grand-mère quand elle lui en avait parlé. Les personnages fictifs ne sont jamais réels, seulement une suite surprenante de coïncidences. 

Alix s’esclaffa doucement. Elle se souvenait de la petite fille qu’elle avait été. Pleine de vie et à l’imagination débordante. Pendant longtemps elle avait associé ce garçon à Blaisou. Même après leur deuxième rencontre et qu’elle eut enfin appris quel était son nom, Alix continuait à l’appeler comme ça. Un petit surnom parmi d’autres, qu’elle utilisait pour le taquiner de temps en temps. 

Elle avait appris à le connaître. La souffrance peignait ses traits et même la seconde fois qu’elle le vit, cela l’avait frappée malgré son jeune âge. 

Elle se redressa, faisant chuter Gribouille qui râla d’être ainsi délogé de l’estomac confortable de sa maitresse. Elle s’empara de son yaourt qu’elle commença à manger lentement. Les pieds posés sur la table basse devant elle, Alix dégusta sa cuillère qu’elle faisait passer et repasser entre ses lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées. 

Bien qu’elle ait encore du ressentit pour lui, c’était un souvenir qu’elle affectionnait particulièrement. Le début d’une grande amitié. Le début de plusieurs années consécutives de bonheur et de joie. Le coude sur l’accoudoir de la banquette, le corps enfoncé dans de volumineux coussins, Alix perdit son regard sur l’étendue d’eau qu’elle pouvait apercevoir. La cuillère au bord des lèvres, elle pouvait revivre ce moment comme si elle y était encore. Ce souvenir avait le même goût que la noix de coco qui persistait sur sa langue. Doux, légèrement sucré et définitivement captivant. Elle l’aimait ce souvenir, oh oui, elle l’aimait beaucoup. 

oOo

La fin juillet approchait à grands pas. Alix voyait déjà le mois d’août défiler rapidement et devoir reprendre l’école. Les grandes vacances passaient trop vite et bientôt il faudrait qu’elle rentre chez elle. Elle n’avait aucune envie de quitter ce petit village où elle venait chaque année voir ses grands-parents. 

Elle aimait se réveiller avec le son des vagues plutôt que celui des voitures qui passaient habituellement sous la fenêtre de l’appartement de sa mère. Elle aimait sentir la bonne odeur du chocolat chaud et des crêpes que lui faisait sa grand-mère au petit déjeuner et les gâteaux qu’elles faisaient ensemble lors des dimanches pluvieux. Elle aimait s’asseoir sur le tracteur-tondeuse de son grand-père et regarder ce dernier pester contre les outils qui disparaissaient alors qu’il voulait désespérément réparer la camionnette de grand-mère. Elle adorait rire avec lui alors qu’ils dévoraient tous deux les gourmandises que prépare grand-mère dans le dos de cette dernière. Elle aimait aussi plus que tout, les histoires qu’elle lui racontait avant de s’endormir, les promenades qu’elle faisait avec son grand-père, qui acceptait toutes les envies qu’elle pouvait avoir. 

Mais elle aimait aussi quand ils la rappelaient à l’ordre ou la grondaient. Il n’y avait jamais réellement de colère dans leurs paroles ou leurs yeux. Oh bien sûr, Alix adorait sa mère, mais elle se sentait tellement bien ici, qu’elle avait du mal à les quitter chaque année. Elle se sentait chez elle dans ce petit village où elle connaissait tout le monde. Du boulanger à la coiffeuse, de l’épicier au fleuriste. 

C’était un dimanche ordinaire. Le beau temps avait l’air de vouloir persister jusqu’à la fin de l’été. Plutôt que de rester à la maison à ne rien faire, monsieur et madame Winters, les grands-parents d’Alix, avaient décidé de sortir pique-niquer. De l’autre côté du village se trouvait une forêt, dense, verdoyante et immense. Des aires de jeux et de repos avaient été aménagées par le maire près du grand lac qui bordait la lisière et c’était toujours agréable d’aller y passer des journées paisibles. À la tombée de la nuit, il n’était pas rare de pouvoir observer des libellules et des lucioles venir se poser à la surface de l’eau claire. 

Alix avait voulu en récupérer une l’année précédente. Elle n’avait pu attraper de luciole, mais avec dextérité, pour une enfant de sept ans à l’époque, elle avait réussi à enfermer une libellule dans un bocal à confiture. Elle avait eu dans l’espoir que comme dans les contes de fées qu’elle avait l’habitude d’écouter, cette petite chose s’illumine dans sa chambre et que peut-être, cela parle comme les fées. Mais l’insecte n’avait pas survécu. Elle avait été inconsolable et sa grand-mère avait du faire preuve de patience pour lui expliquer qu’il y avait des choses dans la nature, qui ne pouvait être gardée jalousement dans un bocal. Ces choses avaient besoin de s’épanouir à l’extérieur pour pouvoir nous laisser imaginer ce qu’elles cachaient réellement. 

Depuis, la fillette se contentait de les regarder pendant des heures, allongée dans l’herbe fraiche et croquante au bord du lac, s’imaginant des histoires enchanteresses. Des princesses magiciennes qui domptaient des licornes et parlaient à des lutins et des fées voltigeant dans les airs. Elle rêvait de voler. De voir le monde illuminé de mille et une couleurs. Elle avait de la fantaisie plein la tête. 

Alors qu’assise sur la large couverture à carreaux étendue au sol, pressant fortement sa compote dans sa bouche, Alix aperçut à quelques mètres, la silhouette du garçon qu’elle avait rencontré au début du mois. Assis sur un rocher dans un short vert presque trop grand pour lui et un large tee-shirt noir. Ses cheveux roux en bataille frôlaient son cou. Un homme se trouvait assis sur un patchwork aux multiples couleurs au pied du rocher. De là où elle était, Alix ne le distinguait pas vraiment, seulement que ses cheveux étaient châtains et que l’homme paraissait grand et fatigué. Ses épaules étaient voutées et son dos courbé alors qu’il triturait plus son sandwich qu’il ne le mangeait. 

\- Grand-mère, je peux aller me promener ?  
\- Si tu as fini de manger, bien sûr que tu peux ma poupée. 

Alix esquissa un sourire plein de dents et embrassa promptement sa grand-mère avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Délestée des petites ballerines noires qu’elle avait été obligée de mettre pour sortir de la maison, elle s’avança d’un pas dansant vers l’homme assis, sa petite robe d’été bleu ciel virevoltant autour de ses jambes. 

Cependant, bien qu’elle ne soit pas arrivée avec discrétion, l’homme n’eut pas l’air de réellement la remarquer. Ce fut seulement quand elle agita ses orteils d’hésitation dans l’herbe qu’elle attira l’attention de l’homme sur elle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle vit sur l’homme les mêmes prunelles d’un vert éclatant, que celle du garçon, ainsi que les mêmes tâches de rousseurs. Le regard était, tout comme celui qu’elle avait perçu dans les yeux du garçon, surpris. Comme si tous deux vivaient tellement dans leur monde sans qu’ils ne se rendaient pas compte que ce dernier tournait toujours autour d’eux. Que tout ce qui les entourait continuait d’exister. 

Ces deux billes vertes étaient identiques en tout point. De la couleur à la tâche dans l’œil gauche, jusqu’à la souffrance palpitante qu’elle pouvait y voir. Elle n’arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui entourait ces deux personnes. Alix pouvait seulement ressentir la douleur et c’était un sentiment qu’elle connaissait et qu’elle n’aimait pas. De l’autre côté du rocher, le petit garçon était de dos et n’avait pas l’air décidé à se détourner. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle devait faire, elle pouvait seulement agir comme une enfant de son âge. 

\- Bonjour ! Est-ce que je peux aller jouer avec Blaisou ? 

L’homme eut l’air interloqué pendant un instant. Il haussa un sourcil et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. 

\- Bonjour petite. Qui es-tu ?  
\- Alix ! Alix Winters, je suis avec mes grands-parents… C’est eux là-bas ! s’exclama la fillette en pointant le couple à plusieurs mètres. 

Ce n’était pas des gens très vieux, ils avaient à peine la soixantaine et ils étaient encore pleins de vie. Elle avait entendu son grand-père dire qu’ils pouvaient encore aller danser comme des fous comme s’ils avaient encore vingt ans. Cela avait fait rire sa grand-mère aux éclats et elle avait adoré entendre ce son cristallin. 

Elle vit l’homme adresser un signe de tête au couple qui le lui rendit, alors qu’elle leur faisait un grand signe de la main. 

\- Alors est ce que je peux aller jouer avec Blaisou ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers l’homme.  
\- Qui est Blaisou ? lui demanda-t-il intrigué.  
\- Eh bien, le garçon là, sur le rocher. 

L’homme se retourna alors vers l’enfant toujours dos à eux. Les oreilles de ce dernier s’étaient quelque peu colorées de rouge. Les épaules de l’homme parurent se vouter un peu plus. Alix vit comme un étrange voile passer sur les prunelles vertes de l’homme. C’était quelque chose qu’elle ne pouvait nommer. Il se retourna vers elle et esquissa un petit sourire. 

\- Tu sais, il ne s’appelle pas Blaisou. Cela ne lui fait sûrement plaisir que tu l’appelles comme ça, lui dit-il gentiment.  
\- C’est pas méchant vous savez ! J’aime bien Blaisou, c’est un de mes personnages préférés, il est dans le livre que grand-mère me lit avant de dormir.  
\- Je sais que ce n’est pas méchant, mais il a prénom bien à lui comme toi tu as le tien.  
\- Il a pas voulu me le dire. 

L’homme lui fit un sourire qui lui parut étrange. Un simple étirement des lèvres. Il n’y avait pas la petite lueur qu’elle pouvait voir régulièrement dans les yeux de ses grands-parents. Toutes étincelles paraissaient s’être éteintes chez lui. 

\- Il s’appelle Thiméo. Thiméo Lighting.  
\- Ça veut dire Eclair, s’amusa-t-elle.  
\- Oui en quelque sorte, rigola l’homme.  
\- C’est joli.  
\- Toi aussi tu as un joli prénom. 

Alix sentit ses joues prendre feu et elle esquissa un sourire plein de dents qui fit rire l’homme. Un éclair de surprise passa sur les traits de ce dernier qui s’arrêta aussitôt, une main sur les lèvres. Il paraissait choqué. 

\- Ça va monsieur ? 

L’homme acquiesça doucement et il releva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient brillants comme s’il venait d’éplucher un oignon. Une larme coula le long de la joue pâle et l’homme se racla la gorge en baissant la tête. Alix jeta un coup d’œil au garçon, il n’avait toujours pas changé de position. Ses fesses s’étaient seulement rapprochées un peu plus du bord du rocher comme s’il voulait s’éloigner le plus loin possible. Elle se mordit un coin de la lèvre et elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit. Elle s’avança jusqu’à l’homme et entoura le cou de ses petits bras. Elle le sentit se tendre. Était-il encore surpris ? 

Puis un petit rire chatouilla son cou alors que des bras l’encerclaient. Elle faisait souvent ça avec sa maman et ça avait toujours l’air de bien marcher. Maladroitement, elle frotta une épaule de l’homme. Ce dernier se détacha d’elle après quelques instants. Le sourire était revenu. De sa petite main, elle effaça la dernière larme qui coulait et balança le bras en l’air. 

\- Va-t’en tristesse ! Va-t’en tristesse ! S’exclama-t-elle

L’homme rigola, et Alix en fut contente. Ce rire semblait rafraichissant. Ça lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir faire du bien à cet homme. 

\- Tu peux aller jouer avec Thiméo s’il le veut. Mais sois gentille avec lui d’accord ? Il traverse une période difficile. Je vais aller discuter avec tes grands-parents, tu veux bien ?

Alix acquiesça doucement et contourna le rocher alors que l’homme se levait. Du coin de l’œil, elle put le voir ranger son sandwich dans le panier alors qu’il n’y avait pas du tout touché. Elle grimpa sur le rocher et alla se glisser au côté de Thiméo qui triturait lui aussi entre ses mains un sandwich. 

\- Vous ne mangez pas, toi et ton père ?  
\- Pourquoi tu viens me parler ? Je t’ai dit que je voulais plus te voir, la dernière fois.  
\- Tu vas pas rester tout seul dans ton coin ! 

Le garçon marmonna entre ses dents en détournant la tête. Alix haussa les sourcils en se penchant vers lui. 

\- J’ai pas compris ce que tu as dit.  
\- Tu m’as traité de poil de carotte, bougonna Thiméo plus fort. 

Alix s’esclaffa entre ses mains alors que le garçon se tournait vers elle, un air colérique peint sur le visage. 

\- C’est pas drôle ! Je suis pas un poil de carotte et mes cheveux sont très jolis !  
\- Désolé, souffla Alix. C’était pas méchant, tu sais. Et c’est vrai que tu as de jolis cheveux.  
\- Ma maman a les mêmes.  
\- Elle est où ta maman ? 

Thiméo se tourna vers elle. De nouveau il était surpris, mais aussi choqué. Comme si elle avait posé une question qu’il ne fallait pas. Et elle comprenait cela. Elle aussi elle avait eu cette même réaction quand à l’école on lui avait demandé où était son papa. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à seulement dire qu’il était parti et elle avait énormément pleuré après. C’était la maitresse qui était venue la chercher alors qu’elle se cachait dans les toilettes. 

\- Elle est partie, souffla Thiméo. 

Alix pouvait déjà entendre les larmes dans la voix du garçon. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi envie de se cacher dans une cabine de toilette pour y pleurer. Son papa à elle, il était parti avec une autre dame et elle ne l’avait plus jamais revu. Est-ce que c’était la même chose ? 

\- Elle est partie où ?  
\- Au ciel. 

Alix haussa les sourcils alors que Thiméo levait le nez en l’air. Elle pouvait voir les émeraudes chercher activement quelque chose parmi les nuages. Comme si le garçon avait l’espoir d’apercevoir sa mère. Elle se mordit la lèvre. C’était triste et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il pleurait tellement. 

\- Elle était malade.  
\- Elle n’a pas été voir le docteur ?  
\- Ça se soignait pas, débile !  
\- Je suis pas débile, s’écria Alix.  
\- Si tu es débile.  
\- Non ! Blaisou Poil de Carotte !  
\- Hey !  
\- Ça t’apprendra. 

Les deux enfants se turent, chacun la tête baissée sur leurs genoux. Alix scruta ses pieds nus. Des tâches de terre s’étendaient sur la peau blanche. Elle gigota ses orteils. Sa grand-mère allait encore la mettre au bain dès qu’ils seraient rentrés à la maison. 

\- Tu ne mets jamais de chaussures ? demanda Thiméo, les yeux rivés sur les pieds sales de la fillette.  
\- Parfois, fit Alix en haussant une épaule. Quand je vais à l’école. Ou quand grand-mère me force à en mettre.  
\- Tu habites chez tes grands-parents ?  
\- Oui pour l’été. Et toi tu habites ici ? 

Thiméo acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres. 

\- Papa a vendu notre ancienne maison et il a dit que ça nous ferait du bien de venir vivre dans une petite ville tranquille. On est dans le petit chalet à trois rues de chez toi.  
\- Oh, vous êtes du côté de la forêt ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu y es allé ?  
\- Dans la forêt ? s’exclama Thiméo en écarquillant les yeux. Tu es folle, s’étouffa-t-il en la voyant hocher de la tête. Ça fait peur.  
\- Tu es un bébé !  
\- Non c’est pas vrai !  
\- Hum, hum… 

Chacun détourna la tête, boudeurs. Alix n’avait pas le droit d’y aller toute seule, ses grands-parents avaient peur qu’elle s’y perde. Pourtant elle en rêvait. Elle adorait quand son grand-père l’y emmenait. Elle pouvait s’inventer des vies héroïques où elle combattait des dragons féeriques et grimpait sur le dos de centaures. 

\- Tu veux qu’on y aille un jour ? s’exclama-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Thiméo.  
\- Pour quoi faire ? On va s’y perdre.  
\- Mais non, j’y vais souvent avec grand-père.  
\- J’ai pas envie et mon père sera sûrement pas d’accord. 

Alix grimaça, mais haussa les épaules. 

\- Tu veux qu’on joue ensemble demain ?  
\- On est pas copains !  
\- Pourquoi ? On pourrait, ça serait amusant.  
\- J’ai pas envie.  
\- Tu as pas envie de grand-chose. 

Le garçon sauta souplement du rocher, son sandwich chutant au sol sans qu’il se donne la peine de le ramasser. 

\- Tu es trop nulle ! Tu comprends rien !  
\- Tu sais… mon papa, à moi aussi il est parti. 

Thiméo hoqueta entre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il ne voulait rien faire. Il ne voulait pas se faire des amis, il ne voulait pas vivre dans ce petit village ni dans cette nouvelle petite maison. Il voulait seulement retrouver sa maman qui lui manquait tant. Pouvoir se serrer de nouveau dans ses bras chauds, sentir son parfum alors qu’il est en train de s’endormir. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire tout ça et son papa paraissait ne plus l’aimer lui non plus. Alix vit le garçon lever les yeux vers elle. Elle était toute petite, assise sur ce grand rocher, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. 

\- Il est pas au ciel, mais il est quand même parti. Et tu sais, j’ai beaucoup pleuré moi aussi, parce que mon papa il m’aime plus. Et ma maman aussi a beaucoup pleuré. Mais ça va mieux. C’est triste et ça fait mal quand j’y pense parfois, mais ça va parce que j’ai grand-père et grand-mère et ma maman elle s’est même remise à rire. 

Thiméo éclata en sanglot, la tête baissée au sol. Comment ça pourrait aller mieux ? Gracieusement, Alix se laissa glisser au sol. Elle s’approcha lentement du garçon qu’elle entoura de ses bras. Ce dernier se recula. 

\- Veux pas de câlin !  
\- Mais si tu vas voir, ça fait du bien. 

Alix s’approcha une fois de plus et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Thiméo était tellement plus grand qu’elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fortement contre elle. Quand elle était triste, elle aimait être serrée fortement. Elle trouvait que dans les bras de ses grands-parents ou de sa mère, tous ses chagrins s’envolaient. Elle entendit Thiméo renifler bruyamment alors qu’il pressait ses mains dans son dos. Après quelques instants, elle recula. Le garçon s’essuya le nez d’un revers du poignet. Fronçant le nez, Alix défit le bandana qu’elle portait dans les cheveux et le tendit à Thiméo qui la regarda étrangement. 

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et essuya les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur les joues rougies du garçon. Ils passèrent le restant de la journée ensemble. Ils parlèrent peu, pour des enfants. Mais la soirée tomba et alors que le papa de Thiméo proposait de rentrer, Alix demanda à ce qu’il reste encore un peu. Elle voulait montrer quelque chose au garçon. Conquis, l’homme accepta et s’installa près des grands-parents de la fillette. 

La nuit était chaude. Une simple brise venait souffler sur les gens qui entouraient le lac. Après avoir enfilé la fine veste que sa grand-mère avait apportée, Alix avait trainé Thiméo aux abords de l’étang. Des araignées d’eau se posaient à la surface et les deux enfants s’assirent au sol alors qu’une nuée de libellules arriva par deux, trois ou en groupe. Elles voletèrent au-dessus de l’eau, le bleu, le rouge, le jaune et l’orange de leurs corps se reflétant alors qu’une flopée de lucioles venaient s’y mélanger. Le vert fluo qu’elles dégageaient brillait de mille feux parmi les libellules. 

\- Wouaaaah, s’exclama Thiméo, le nez en l’air. 

Il n’en perdait pas une miette et Alix esquissa un grand sourire. C’était magique, tout simplement. C’était comme les milles petites lumières qui scintillaient dans sa chambre, en dix fois mieux. 

Ils restèrent au bord de l’eau pendant un long moment. Alix s’était allongée sur le dos, les yeux rivés au ciel, Thiméo assis à ses côtés, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. 

\- Tu avais raison.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda la fillette.  
\- Ça fait du bien, les câlins.  
\- Bien sur ! s’exclama Alix en riant. 

La voix de son grand-père résonna derrière eux. Il était l’heure de rentrer à la maison. 

\- Tu crois qu’ont peut être copains maintenant ? demanda Thiméo sans quitter des yeux les insectes volants.  
\- On l’est déjà. 

Timide, Thiméo sourit en se tournant vers elle. 

\- Alors on va jouer ensemble demain ? 

Alix acquiesça farouchement. 

\- On se retrouve sur la plage, d’accord ? 

Thiméo hocha la tête alors que la fillette se relevait, son grand-père l’ayant rappelée une nouvelle fois. Elle ne vit pas vraiment son visage. Aussitôt après avoir accepté, il s’était de nouveau tourné vers le lac. Mais elle était contente. Elle avait un copain et le lendemain ils pourraient passer la journée ensemble et faire connaissance. Alix se sentait pleine de vie et capable de tout faire. Peut-être même qu’elle pourrait voler si elle le voulait. Alors qu’elle sautait dans les bras de son grand père qui la fit voltiger dans les airs, elle se dit que oui, elle pourrait sûrement voler. 

oOo

Le souvenir s’estompa lentement. Le bruit des vagues lui parvint distinctement alors que jusqu’à maintenant, ce n’était plus qu’un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Alix termina son yaourt et but une gorgée de son café après avoir posé le pot sur la table basse. Elle grimaça. C’était devenu froid et imbuvable. Elle soupira, posa son mug, puis se redressa et passa ses mains dans ses longues mèches chocolat. 

Elle s’était fait un excellent ami ce jour-là. Elle était vite devenue une habituée du chalet de la famille Lighting. Elle avait appris à connaître Davis, le père de Thiméo. C’était un homme profondément blessé. Il était arrivé dans ce petit village dans l’espoir de pouvoir reprendre sa vie à zéro. De surmonter la mort de sa femme. Vivre dans leur ancienne maison était trop douloureux, que se soit pour lui ou pour son fils. Alors il avait décidé de la vendre et de partir. 

Ça avait été dur pour eux de reprendre le dessus. Le mois d’août s’était déroulé comme dans un rêve. Très vite, Alix et Thiméo étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle se souvenait de leurs jeux. Des inventions toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. Mais il y en un qu’ils avaient particulièrement adoré. 

Alors qu’à la fin des vacances d’été, elle aurait du regagner la maison où elle habitait avec sa mère dans une autre ville. Elle avait vu, au contraire, cette dernière descendre du train une semaine avant la reprise de l’école. Un lourd sac de sport pendant d’une de ses épaules et traînant deux valises derrière elle. Un petit sourire aux lèvres et une moue quelque peu gênée, sa mère avait déclaré que ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée de rester vivre ici.

De ce qu’Alix avait retenu par la suite, c’était que le patron de sa mère l’avait virée. Il était un très bon ami de son père et de toute évidence, il y avait de ces salauds qui préféraient favoriser une amitié utile, plutôt que de se préoccuper de leurs affaires. L’avantage que sa mère avait trouvé était que c’était plus judicieux de revenir vivre dans son petit village natal, plutôt que de recommencer une vie ailleurs. Elle avait besoin de changement, de retrouver ses racines. 

Revenir vivre ici lui avait fait du bien. Ça l’avait libérée. Elle s’était sentie capable de tout réaliser. De recommencer sa vie après l’adultère de son mari qui l’avait laissée en plan avec seulement les papiers du divorce sur la table de la cuisine. Rapidement, elle trouva un poste comme caissière dans le supermarché de la petite ville. Tout le monde connaissait sa mère, après tout, monsieur et madame Winters étaient des gens très appréciés, et Alix avait toujours adoré écouter les histoires que lui racontait sa mère sur son enfance au village. 

Heureuse, Alix s’était tout de suite précipitée chez Thiméo. Ce dernier, bien qu’il ait voulu rester fier, avait tout de même mal pris le fait qu’ils ne pourraient se voir que pendant l’été. Elle se souvenait de la joie surexcitée qui les avait étreints quand, essoufflée par sa course et le cœur battant la chamade, elle avait dit — peut-être avait-elle plutôt hurlé ? — Qu’elle ne repartait pas. 

Sa mère l’inscrivit à la dernière minute dans la seule école primaire de la ville. Plus que le simple bonheur de pouvoir rester avec Thiméo, Alix avait été particulièrement contente de pouvoir vivre la où elle se sentait plus que jamais chez elle. Avec les années, cela avait bien sur enlevé tous ces petits sentiments qu’on ressent quand on revient dans un endroit après plusieurs mois. Le contentement de redécouvrir des gouts, des couleurs et des senteurs. Tout était devenu une habitude par la suite, mais pas une seule fois elle ne le regretta. 

Elle et sa mère s’étaient trouvées une petite maison douillette. Ça avait été loin de l’appartement luxueux qu’elles avaient avant, mais Alix se souvenait avoir trouvait ça tellement plus chaleureux. Les couleurs chaudes, le bois des murs, les carillons qui tintaient au vent. Elle avait découvert sa chambre comme si elle rentrait dans un palace cinq étoiles. 

Elle avait toujours trouvé sa vie ici magique. Tout lui avait toujours paru enchanteur et Alix avait toujours aimé vivre dans cette ambiance de magie. Aujourd’hui elle se rendait compte que peut-être, elle avait trop vécu dans ses rêves. Ses illusions de petite fille avaient commencé à s’effondrer quand son grand-père tomba gravement malade. L’homme si fort et robuste qu’elle avait toujours connu était devenu faible et épuisé par la maladie. 

Alors qu’elle était triste de ce qui leur arrivait et voyant sa mère et sa grand-mère s’épuiser dans les nombreux rendez-vous d’examen médicaux, Thiméo fit tout son possible pour qu’elle évite de trop s’accabler. Étrangement, il inventa un jeu qui nécessitait qu’elle ne pense à rien d’autre. C’était un jeu qui lui avait tout de suite plu. Un jeu qu’elle avait tout de suite aimé. À la fois bizarre, mystérieux et attirant. Si proche de la chasse au trésor et pourtant si éloigné. En définitif, celui qui arrivait au bout du jeu ne gagnait rien de spécial. Le jeu devait être spontané et commencer par quelque chose d’évident. 

Sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Alix se souvenait avoir déposé une plante, un cactus de taille modeste. Âgée de dix ans, elle avait développé une nouvelle passion pour ces arbustes aux formes étranges et piquantes. Un matin d’été, alors qu’elle ouvrait sa fenêtre pour laisser la brise fraiche entrer, elle aperçut ce qui débuta, par la suite, leur jeu unique. C’était comme un jardin secret, un petit quelque chose qui ne leur appartenait qu’à eux seuls. Au fur et à mesure qu’ils avaient grandi, le jeu s’était développé sans perdre sa règle première. 

Ça pouvait être un jeu de piste, comme ça pouvait devenir un jeu de charade ou de vérité. Cela dépendait de ce qu’ils voulaient vraiment. En fonction de ce pour quoi le jeu était utilisé. Elle avait toujours aimé cette invention. Alix se rappelait avoir toujours imaginé être une grande aventurière pendant ces moments. Mais tous ses souvenirs étaient gravés dans sa mémoire, chaque instant, chaque couleur, chaque sensation, elle se souvenait de tout sans exception. 

oOo

Alix s’était réveillée tôt. Ce premier week-end de juillet sonnait la fin de la première semaine de vacances. Et bien qu’elle aurait du sauter de joie face à ce constat, son cœur était douloureusement serré depuis des mois. 

Aujourd’hui encore, sa mère et sa grand-mère allaient conduire son grand-père à l’hôpital pour des examens. Elle avait entendu sa maman dire combien il était fatigant de faire tous ces tests sans avoir de résultat réellement concluant. Elle n’avait pas vraiment compris, mais si une chose avait fait son chemin dans sa tête, c’était bien que son grand-père était très malade. Et c’était bien loin du petit rhume qu’elle attrapait parfois l’hiver. 

Sa grand-mère lui avait expliqué que ce n’était pas une maladie qui pouvait être guérie aussi facilement. Qu’avant ça, il fallait vraiment trouver ce que grand-père avait et que seulement après, les docteurs pourraient essayer de donner un traitement. Elle n’avait pas retenu le nom de la maladie. Alors qu’elle venait seulement d’avoir dix ans, ce que son Papou avait lui paraissait trop long et compliqué pour qu’elle le retienne vraiment. La seule chose supplémentaire qu’Alix avait réussi à mémoriser était ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Surtout ne pas fatiguer grand-père. 

Alors elle faisait tout pour ne pas le fatiguer. Elle aidait sa grand-mère à désherber le jardin et à tailler les rosiers. À ramasser les feuilles et ranger les outils parce qu’elle savait combien son grand-père pestait quand il ne les trouvait pas. Parfois elle jouait aux cartes avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie alors qu’il restait de longues heures assis dans le patio. 

Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son grand-père était malade. Ça lui paraissait tellement étrange que les docteurs ne puissent pas le guérir facilement. Mais Thiméo lui avait expliqué que certaines maladies ne pouvaient pas l’être, que parfois c’était… Incurable. C’était un mot si compliqué. Son meilleur ami lui avait appris que c’était une maladie comme ça qui avait fait mourir sa mère. Mais le mot que Thiméo avait utilisé était bien plus petit que celui qu’elle avait entendu de la bouche de sa mère ou de sa grand-mère. Elle était capable de se rappeler que le cancer avait emmené la maman de Thiméo au ciel. 

Elle avait beaucoup pleuré quand elle s’était demandé si c’était ce que son grand-père avait. Est-ce que lui aussi il allait rejoindre madame Lighting ? Alors que sa mère était en train de faire un gâteau, Alix lui avait doucement posé la question. Davis, le papa de Thiméo avec qui sa mère était devenue amie, se trouvait avec elles dans la cuisine. Il s’était lentement approché. Agenouillé pour se mettre à sa hauteur, l’homme avait posé ses mains sur ses joues rondes ou se déversaient déjà des larmes. 

Il lui avait seulement chuchoté que pour l’instant il ne fallait pas s’inquiéter et qu’il fallait attendre que les docteurs trouvent vraiment ce qu’avait Papou. Alix avait vu les yeux de Davis briller et elle s’était dit que sûrement, l’homme pensait à sa femme. Elle s’était glissée dans ses bras pour un câlin. Elle n’avait plus de papa et les bras de celui de Thiméo étaient chauds et forts et ça lui avait fait du bien de s’y reposer dans leur creux. 

Ce matin là, alors qu’elle venait d’ouvrir sa fenêtre, un morceau de papier avait attiré son attention. Coincé sous plusieurs petits cailloux blancs sous une branche basse du cactus. Elle s’en était emparée curieuse. Puis amusé, cela avait été une suite de petits morceaux de papier, où à l’intérieur était inscrit où elle devait se rendre et ce qu’il fallait qu’elle fasse pour trouver le prochain. Thiméo avait écrit son nom dans le premier et tout le restant de la journée elle s’était prise au jeu. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait appris que son grand-père était malade, elle ne pensa pas à lui. Ni au fait que sa mère et sa grand-mère étaient tristes, ni au fait qu’encore aujourd’hui, quand elles rentreraient de l’hôpital, Alix aurait l’impression qu’elles allaient pleurer. Non elle joua, rigola jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive à la fin du jeu. 

oOo

Alix esquissa un sourire. Un coude appuyé sur un de ses genoux, la main dans ses longs cheveux, son regard ambré s’était perdu pendant un instant dans ce souvenir. Aujourd’hui son grand-père était mort. La maladie avait fini par l’emporter, mais pas sans qu’il ne se batte contre avant. 

En grandissant, elle avait petit à petit retenu ce qu’il avait eu. Son cœur était très fatigué. L’homme si plein de vie, que rien ne paraissait pouvoir arrêter, avait été semé par son propre cœur. Ce dernier s’arrêta simplement quatre ans plus tard. Les médecins avaient affirmé qu’il n’avait pas souffert. Alors qu’il était allé faire la sieste, il ne s’était jamais réveillé. C’était sa grand-mère qui l’avait découvert quand elle voulut le réveiller. 

Alix se souvenait de cette époque. Ça faisait des jours qu’il pleuvait. Cela ne semblait pas vouloir s’arrêter. Elle se souvenait des larmes, de la peine, des airs moroses sur les visages. Elle aussi avait vieilli, et ça avait été un coup très dur. Elle avait quatorze ans, et elle s’était rendu compte pour la seconde fois que le monde n’était pas qu’un doux rêve. Elle qui, encore à cet âge, aimait vivre dans des chimères fascinantes, était lourdement retombée sur ses pieds, se fracturant une jambe et la tête dans l’élan tellement ça avait été douloureux. 

Elle avait un peu mieux compris ce qu’avait pu ressentir Thiméo en perdant une personne qu’il avait aimée de tout son cœur. Cet évènement eut le mérite de les rapprocher encore plus. Elle se souvenait de ce jour où, alors que leur relation n’était qu’amicale, cela prit un tournant différent. Ça avait été naturel, comme une évidence. Ils avaient quatorze ans et aucun ne s’imaginait l’un sans l’autre. Ils apprenaient tout ensemble et bien qu’ils n’en furent pas à l’idée d’expérimenter les petites amourettes d’adolescent, leur relation changea tout de même.

Alix cligna plusieurs fois des yeux chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas pleuré à ce souvenir. Elle s’en était remise depuis le temps, mais s’en rappeler remuait toujours quelque chose en elle. 

oOo

Alix était assise sur le bord de son lit dans la chambre qu’elle avait chez ses grands-parents. Le temps hurlait à l’extérieur. La pluie tombait depuis plusieurs jours sans discontinuer. Le vent faisait tinter les carillons qui pendaient à sa fenêtre. Il faisait gris et la chambre était pratiquement dans l’obscurité malgré le début d’après-midi. 

La beauté enchanteresse et la magie qui se dégageait habituellement de cette pièce paraissaient éteintes. La housse de couette bleu nuit semblait terne, les rideaux rouges du lit à baldaquin délavés, ceux à double épaisseur de la fenêtre, fade. La tapisserie écrue fanée. Elle avait l’impression que son bureau, qui croulait sous de nombreux livres, était d’aspect usé. Presque trop vieux pour supporter une telle charge. De larges et longs carillons de papier pendaient du plafond. Une nuée de papillons s’envolaient sur un pan de mur. Coloré et fantaisiste. La chambre était à l’image de celle qui l’occupait.

Des guirlandes lumineuses s’illuminèrent quand sa mère appuya sur l’interrupteur à l’entrée de la pièce. Cela tamisait d’une ambiance agréable, mais Alix trouva cela presque déplacé. Elle était bien entre ses murs sombres comme passé par le temps, ses meubles fatigués et ses couleurs fadasses. Cela allait avec son humeur. Elle se sentait aussi décolorée que ses rideaux, morne comme le temps, épuisée aussi. Cela faisait des jours qu’elle ne dormait que d’une oreille, écoutant les pleurs de sa mère et de sa grand-mère sans savoir quoi faire. Elle n’était plus une petite fille qui se faufilait dans la chambre de sa mère pour la consoler. Elle-même avait du mal à savoir comment surmonter ça. Les larmes n’avaient pas voulu couler. Alix s’était sentie comme dans un étrange état second. Comme si elle se trouvait dans un cocon depuis qu’on lui avait annoncé la mort de son grand-père. 

Elle rentrait du collège accompagné de Thiméo. Sa mère et elle avaient pris l’habitude de rester chaque soir. Et alors qu’ils s’engageaient dans le chemin qui menait jusqu’à la petite maison au bord de la plage, ils avaient vu une ambulance. Les gyrophares allumés illuminaient la rue alors que des pompiers s’activaient. Sa mère et sa grand-mère étaient à l’extérieur, assises sur le banc dans le jardin du devant de la maison. Alors qu’ils s’étaient approchés, Alix avait pu voir ces dernières secouées de douloureux sanglots, incontrôlables et surtout intarissables. 

Sa journée au collège s’était terminée plus tôt ce jour la. Et alors qu’elle arrivait au niveau du petit portillon, elle avait tourné la tête vers la porte d’entrée. Un brancard s’y trouvait, un drap recouvrant un corps. Puis les paroles d’un des pompiers lui avait paru hurlantes à ses oreilles alors qu’il expliquait à sa mère et à sa grand-mère, qu’ils allaient emmener le corps à la morgue et qu’elles auraient qu’à y aller le lendemain pour commencer les papiers. 

Alix n’avait pas réellement réalisé sur le coup. Maintenant, assise sur son lit, elle avait du mal à accepter. Comment ça pouvait être aussi soudain ? Elle n’était pas retournée au collège depuis. Ça devait faire une semaine déjà. Elle n’avait pas revu Thiméo non plus. Ce dernier était plus d’une fois venu, mais elle-même ne restait pas à la maison. Elle marchait pendant des heures dans la forêt. Se cachait en haut des arbres et ne rentrait que tard le soir. En réalité, elle n’avait eu aucun contact avec sa mère et sa grand-mère depuis l’annonce du décès. 

Puis était arrivé le dernier instant. Le jour fatidique qui achèverait toute cette histoire. Qui mettrait un terme à toute une vie. Comment c’était possible ? Comment une vie si longue pouvait être contenue dans une simple boite ? C’était impensable. Comment ça pouvait s’arrêter comme ça, aussi vite ? 

Elle pouvait se souvenir que la veille au soir, ils riaient encore ensemble. Il lui avait promis d’aller voir les lucioles dans la forêt parce qu’il y avait un endroit merveilleux, et reculé, pour voir ça. Puis ils avaient ri et elle lui avait dit qu’un jour, elle deviendrait écrivaine et qu’elle raconterait dans une de ses histoires toutes les merveilles qu’il lui avait fait connaître. Et que par la suite, elle les lui lirait. Jamais elle ne pourrait faire ça à présent. 

\- C’est l’heure d’y aller, ma chérie. 

Alix ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ? Devait-elle s’effondrer en larme ? Hurler qu’elle ne voulait pas y aller, que c’était injuste ? Devait-elle rire et courir dans la chambre de ses grands-parents et crier « Tu nous fais une mauvaise farce, hein, Papou ?! » 

\- Mets ton manteau et couvre-toi bien. Nous partons dans cinq minutes. 

Sauf que ce n’était pas une farce. C’était la réalité. La voix de sa mère était monotone. Dénué des belles intonations qu’elle avait l’habitude d’entendre. Les pas se faisaient lourds alors qu’elle entendait sa mère se diriger vers le salon. Alix se leva de son lit et attrapa son manteau et son écharpe dans lesquels elle s’emmitoufla. 

Lentement, peut-être inconsciemment, elle éteint les multitudes de petites lumières avant de traverser le petit couloir et de rejoindre ce qui lui restait de famille. Sa grand-mère avait comme vieilli de dix ans. Elle était plus voutée, plus lasse. Les rides de son visage plus marquées et ses beaux yeux ambrés, si semblables aux siens et à ceux de sa fille, voilés. 

Le déluge de l’extérieur lui était tombé sur la tête sans qu’elle ne s’en préoccupe. Des trombes d’eau avaient continué à se déverser sur la petite ville, frappant fortement sur l’habitacle de la voiture qui les abritait alors qu’elles traversaient le village jusqu’à l’église. 

De nombreux gens étaient déjà présents à leur arrivée. Des voisins, des connaissances, des amis. Alix avait l’impression de voir ces visages pour la première fois. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Davis et Thiméo s’approcher d’elles. L’homme serra fortement sa grand-mère avant de l’embrasser sur la joue. Puis il se glissa aux côtés de sa mère, entourant ses épaules d’un bras. Alix pouvait la voir se détendre et s’enfoncer un peu plus dans l’étreinte qui paraissait si salvatrice. Étrangement, Davis ne lui dit rien. Elle eut seulement l’impression de remarquer un regard sur elle, compatissant et compréhensif. En fronçant les sourcils, elle s’était ensuite détournée dans l’espoir d’éviter Thiméo. 

Ce dernier était resté les bras ballants, ne sachant quoi faire. Les lèvres pincées de tristesse et de dépit. Alix s’était souvent demandé si Davis et sa mère étaient plus que des amis. Pas une seule fois elle n’avait vu un geste déplacé, une parole de trop qui inciterait à se poser la question. Pourtant ils paraissaient toujours si proches. Mais elle aussi elle était proche de Thiméo et pour autant ils étaient seulement des amis, pourtant à quatorze ans, elle commençait à y penser. Son cœur avait toujours l’impression de se serrer et de se libérer quand elle était avec Thiméo. À la fois chagrinée et heureuse, comme si elle n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d’évident. 

La cérémonie s’était déroulée tranquillement. Presque dans un chuchotis. La voix du prêtre n’avait été qu’un murmure dans le vent et la pluie qui battait à l’extérieur. Les sanglots, bien qu’étouffés, résonnaient sinistrement dans l’église. La mise en terre fut plus dure. Éprouvante pour sa grand-mère, que Davis du retenir pour ne pas qu’elle s’effondre. Les yeux de sa mère étaient gonflés et gorgés de larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. La souffrance était désagréablement palpable et Alix se sentait démunie face à ça. Elle n’avait jamais aimé voir et ressentir la douleur. Elle avait toujours préféré le rire et la joie. Comme son grand-père. Ils étaient si semblables tous les deux. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans sa bonne humeur ? Sans ses doigts qui effaçaient ses chagrins, ses blagues qui illuminaient ses matins. Jamais plus ils ne dévoreraient ensemble, dans le dos de sa grand-mère, les crêpes que cette dernière préparait, s’esclaffant en la regardant pester, la louche à la main. 

Tout à coup, ça lui paraissait si réel. Trop réel. Et douloureux, beaucoup trop douloureux. Ça faisait mal et elle ne voulait pas ressentir cette souffrance. Ça faisait tellement plus mal que lorsque son père les avait abandonnés. Était-ce parce qu’elle avait grandi ? Parce qu’à présent elle comprenait mieux ce qui l’entourait ? Si grandir signifiait souffrir autant, elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Les yeux écarquillés, posés sur le cercueil de son grand-père, elle avait enfin pris conscience de ce qui se passait. Ses jambes et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Et alors que jusqu’à ce jour, elle avait eu l’impression de ne rien ressentir, le cocon dans lequel elle s’était enveloppée, se fissura, laissant tout d’abord passer qu’une infime partie de sa douleur. Puis il se craquela, lentement. Elle hoqueta, ça faisait tellement mal. Son cœur se serra violemment dans sa poitrine, un nœud obstrua sa gorge qu’elle n’arriva pas à dissiper même en déglutissant. Chacune de ses respirations était brûlante, comme si on déversait du sel sur une blessure encore fraiche. 

Elle ne voulait pas. C’était si injuste. Si soudain et anormal. Subitement, elle avait envie de hurler. Hurler au monde entier combien elle était en colère et combien elle avait mal, mais plus que tout elle avait envie de hurler pour elle. Pour faire sortir ce qui était susceptible de la faire s’écrouler dans l’herbe gorgée d’eau du cimetière. 

La pluie continuait à tomber dru. Les gens s’amassaient sous les parapluies. Elle-même se trouvait dessous celui que tenait Thiméo. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main tachetée de taches de rousseur qui se serrait autour du manche. Quelques gouttes coulaient sur la peau blanche. Elle porta son regard sur le visage de son ami. Ce dernier était droit, presque raide. Est-ce que cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ? Ses yeux verts étaient fixes. Thiméo paraissait si inflexible. Si fort et robuste. À côté de lui, elle se sentait faible. Ce qu’elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre se fraya un chemin en elle, c’était présent, latent, à la fois bon et effrayant, mais ce sentiment disparu aussi rapidement qu’il était apparu. 

Ses jambes tremblantes menaçaient de la lâcher à tout instant. Et alors que le cercueil allait être mis en terre, Alix ne put en supporter davantage. Elle tourna les talons et s’enfuit en courant. Elle ignora les voix de sa mère et de Thiméo qui l’appelèrent. En fait, elles se turent bien vite. Le vent la frigorifiait, la pluie lui fouettait le visage. Elle était trempée jusqu’aux os quand elle arriva sur le sable de la plage. Elle s’y écroula, ses mains s’enfonçant dans le sol humide. Les vaguelettes vinrent lécher ses doigts et un frisson incontrôlable la saisit. L’eau était aussi glaciale que l’était la pluie, mais le froid qui s’insinuait dans son corps était encore bien pire.

Elle s’étouffait dans ses larmes. Ça faisait si mal. C’était comme si la plaie en elle ne cicatriserait jamais. Un sursaut de surprise la secoua quand des bras chauds l’encerclèrent doucement. C’était un contraste saisissant. Elle se recula. Elle ne voulait pas de câlins. Qu’est-ce cela changerait, de toute façon ? Elle n’était plus une petite fille assez naïve pour croire que ça apaiserait son chagrin. La réalité faisait si mal. 

Les larmes brouillaient sa vision. Elle renifla bruyamment et elle se rappela, ce jour où elle avait rencontré Thiméo pour la première fois et ce que son grand père avait toujours eu l’habitude de dire. Elle eut l’impression d’entendre sa voix lui dire d’arrêter de renifler comme un buffle et de faire sortir grand-mère. Aujourd’hui, cette expression prenait toute sa signification. Elle était enfin assez grande pour comprendre et bien que cela ait un côté peu ragoutant, ça l’amusait toujours. Un léger rire traversa ses lèvres, vite remplacé par une nouvelle vague de sanglot. Arriverait-elle à s’arrêter un jour ? À genoux, elle sentit de nouveau les bras chauds de Davis l’entourer. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les voix de Thiméo et de sa mère n’avaient pas persisté. Était-il parti aussitôt à sa poursuite ? Probablement. Elle ne sentait plus ni le froid, ni la pluie.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle en voulant s’éloigner de l’étreinte trop chaleureuse de l’homme.  
\- Chut… Laisse-toi faire. 

Davis la souleva et la retourna doucement avant de la plaquer contre lui. Elle devait ressembler à une poupée de chiffon. Si malléable et inutile. 

\- Tu as le droit d’être très triste, tu sais, chuchota Davis. 

Sa voix n’était qu’un souffle, un chuchotement au creux de son oreille. Alix était persuadée que s’ils n’avaient pas été étroitement enlacés, elle ne l’aurait pas entendu. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. 

\- Ça fait si mal, coassa-t-elle.  
\- Ça fait toujours très mal de perdre quelqu’un que nous aimons beaucoup.  
\- Pourquoi ? Ça n’aurait pas dû ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Papou était très fatigué tu sais.  
\- Mais il allait mieux. Les médecins disaient qu’il allait mieux !  
\- Oui c’est vrai, mais son cœur, lui, était vraiment très fatigué.  
\- Mais il était encore « jeune ».  
\- Il n’y a pas que les vieilles personnes qui meurent. Parfois, la maladie gagne des gens jeunes et parfois elle les emporte.  
\- Comme elle a emporté Samara ? murmura Alix.  
\- Oui, souffla Davis. 

Mentionner la femme de Davis était toujours douloureux. Et bien que la peine se fût atténuée avec le temps, Alix arrivait à comprendre que cela reste toujours une petite souffrance latente. 

\- C’est injuste ! 

L’homme esquissa un petit sourire peiné et embrassa les cheveux trempés d’Alix. Elle se pressa contre lui. L’étreinte qu’elle avait voulu refuser lui paraissait à présent si chaleureuse et nécessaire malgré l’inconfort qui les entourait. 

 

\- La vie est faite de beaucoup de choses injustes, tu apprendras ça avec le temps. Et il y a des choses qui arrivent, parce qu’elles doivent arriver.  
\- Je ne veux pas apprendre.  
\- Oh Alix, tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir, ça ne sera pas toujours facile, mais c’est comme ça, tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Mais je sais que tu t’en sortiras quoiqu’il arrive. Tu te relèveras toujours plus forte.  
\- Ça me fait peur.  
\- Oui je sais. Moi aussi à ton âge j’ai eu peur.  
\- Vraiment ? 

Un léger rire passa la barrière de ses sanglots. C’était douloureux, effrayant, mais les paroles qui découlaient d’elle la soulageaient. 

\- Oui vraiment. L’avenir fait souvent peur.  
\- Comment fait-on pour ne pas avoir peur ?  
\- Je pense qu’il suffit de croire en quelque chose de fort. La première fois, c’est… Samara qui ma donné la force de voir un avenir radieux. À deux, on n’a plus peur, on peut tout affronter.  
\- Et la seconde fois ? 

Alix pressa sa joue contre la poitrine de Davis. Elle pouvait entendre le cœur battre fortement, sentir le parfum doux et épicé de l’homme. Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. 

\- La seconde fois… Je me rappelle d’une toute petite fille de huit ans, aux pieds nus et sales, dans une petite robe d’été bleue qui, alors qu’elle ne nous connaissait pas, s’est approchée. Je revois ses grands yeux ambrés remplis d’innocence, un sourire canaille aux lèvres. Mais plus que tout, je me rappelle du réconfort de cette petite fille, ses petits bras chauds s’enroulant autour de mon cou. Le réconfort maladroit d’une enfant. Ce jour-là, j’ai eu envie d’aller mieux. Alors je suis allé discuter avec tes grands-parents. Tu sais Thiméo ne parlait plus à cette époque, ni avec moi, ni avec personne d’autre. Mais avec toi il discutait. Quand on est rentré à la maison ce soir là, pour la première fois, je le sentais libéré. J’avais envie d’avancer, Thiméo venait de se faire une amie et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il reparlait comme un enfant de son âge. Il pleura aussi et nous avons discuté tous les deux.  
\- Et tu es devenu ami avec grand-père et grand-mère, puis avec maman.  
\- Oui.  
\- Ça t’à beaucoup aidé ? De te faire des amis ?  
\- Oh oui. Je reprenais enfin une vie et j’en avais besoin. Ça n’a pas été facile bien sûr, mais avoir des gens proches de soi, ça aide énormément.  
\- J’ai Thiméo, chuchota Alix.  
\- Oui, et tu sais il t’aime beaucoup.  
\- Moi aussi je l’aime beaucoup.  
\- Oh j’en suis persuadé, s’amusa Davis. 

Il y avait comme une étrange note dans le son de sa voix. Un amusement qu’Alix eut du mal à saisir. Puis avant qu’elle ne le réalise vraiment, la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, lui échappa. 

\- Tu aimes maman, toi ? 

Cela eut l’air de surprendre l’homme. La main qui lui caressait les cheveux jusqu’à maintenant, s’arrêta un instant avant de reprendre lentement. La pluie s’était arrêtée emportant le bourdonnement constant qu’elle faisait avec elle. Ils étaient trempés et pourtant aucun des deux ne bougeât. Les vêtements leur collaient à la peau comme le sable collait à ces derniers. 

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Vous paraissez très proches, expliqua doucement Alix.  
\- Toi aussi tu es très proche de Thiméo, non ?  
\- Oui, mais parfois j’ai l’impression qu’il y a quelque chose que je n’arrive pas à comprendre derrière tout ça. Alors je pensais que peut être, ça vous le faisiez à toi et à maman.  
\- J’apprécie beaucoup ta mère Alix. Énormément c’est vrai, mais il n’y a rien de tout ça entre nous.  
\- Peut-être un jour.  
\- Qui sait.

Alix se détacha de Davis. Elle avait toujours eu raison sur un point. Les câlins, cela soulageait toujours. Bien que ça ne les efface pas, cela apaise les chagrins. Davis essuya ses joues et elle esquissa un petit sourire en fronçant le nez. 

\- Pense plutôt à ce que tu vas dire à Thiméo.  
\- Je lui ai fait de la peine.  
\- Oh il comprend parfaitement, mais je sais aussi qu’il aurait voulu être plus présent. Ne le mets pas de côté, d’accord ? 

Alix acquiesça doucement. 

\- Je vais aller le voir et lui parler.  
\- C’est une excellente idée. Mais avant ça, nous allons rentrer et tu vas aller prendre un bain chaud et enfiler des vêtements secs. 

Alix hochât la tête, alors qu’ils se relevaient, la sensation du tissu rêche et gorgeait d’eau sur sa peau la fit grimacer. Elle leva le nez vers le ciel et esquissa un petit sourire. 

\- Regarde, le soleil se lève enfin. 

Elle vit Davis lever le nez vers le ciel. Les nuages gris se dissipaient, le soleil essayant difficilement de percer entre eux. La pluie reviendrait sûrement, mais pour l’instant Alix profita de cet éclaircissement pour panser sa blessure. 

oOo

Cette conversation avec Davis lui avait mis un peu de plomb dans la tête. Par la suite, elle avait longuement discuté avec Thiméo. Assis sur les marches du patio, emmitouflés dans une épaisse couette, ils avaient observé le coucher de soleil qui avait percé difficilement de ses premiers rayons les nuages pluvieux. Ça faisait des jours qu’ils n’avaient pas été aussi proches l’un de l’autre. Mais après avoir discuté avec Davis, Alix s’était sentie plus apaisée. 

La douleur avait persisté pendant un long moment et ça avait été dur parfois, mais elle avait compris ce qu’avait voulu dire Davis. Le fait d’avoir Thiméo près d’elle lui avait fait réaliser qu’elle pouvait tout surmonter en sa présence. 

Elle avait compris que le petit garçon qu’elle connaissait depuis l’enfance et qui avait tant grandi sans qu’elle ne s’en aperçoive était sa force. Pour la première fois, elle avait regardé Thiméo d’un autre œil. À l’époque elle aurait été bien incapable de dire réellement ce qui s’était animé en elle. 

Aujourd’hui, des années plus tard, elle savait que c’était tout simplement les prémices de l’amour. Ses premiers sentiments. Thiméo avait tellement changé. Le petit garçon boudeur aux joues rondes avait bien grandi. Ses cheveux roux s’étaient épaissis, et Alix avait pris conscience qu’elle en adorait autant la couleur que la texture qu’ils pouvaient avoir. À ses yeux il était devenu un jeune garçon charmant. Mais à quatorze ans, Alix était un peu ignorante de ce qu’elle ressentait vraiment. 

Elle s’esclaffa légèrement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle se trouvait si naïve. Alors que ses camarades d’école devaient tous commencer à se faire une idée sur la question, elle, elle ne s’en préoccupait pas réellement. Elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Elle aimait encore vivre dans ses rêves à cette époque. 

Un étau lui comprima le cœur. Elle se frotta les lèvres et soupira avant de s’emparer de sa banane, qu’elle éplucha. Elle croqua voracement dedans, parce qu’elle avait faim où pour faire passer sa frustration ? Elle était bien incapable de le dire. Gribouille à ses côtés miaula et posa ses deux pattes avant sur sa cuisse pour se mettre à hauteur de son visage. Il renifla le fruit pendant un instant avant de s’en détourner. De toute évidence, il avait faim, mais cela ne lui convenait pas. 

Alix sourit et enfourna le dernier morceau de banane avant de se lever en s’emparant de son mug. Elle se dirigea jusqu’à la cuisine où elle déposa sa tasse dans l’évier. Le chat sauta sur le comptoir en bois au milieu de la pièce, flaira la coupelle de fruit et reporta son regard sur sa maitresse qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il émit un miaulement plaintif qui l’amusa et elle s’empara d’une petite gamelle verte qui fit frétiller la queue de l’animal. 

\- Oui, oui, Gribouille, regarde, les voilà tes croquettes. 

Le chat miaula de nouveau, soit pour lui répondre, soit pour lui demander de se dépêcher. Objectivement, Alix opta pour la seconde option quand elle déposa la gamelle au sol et que Gribouille se jeta dessus. 

\- Un vrai ventre sur pattes. Tu n’es pas si différent de ton maître en réalité. 

Le chat délaissa ses croquettes un instant pour lui jeter un regard qu’elle imagina à la fois interrogateur et hautain avant qu’il ne retourne à son festin. 

\- Sale bestiole ! marmonna-t-elle en se penchant légèrement pour caresser quelques secondes la queue tendue du chat qui se mit à bouger dans tous les sens. 

Alix quitta la cuisine d’un pas tranquille. Quelques années auparavant, Thiméo avait trouvé ce chat dans un carton dans l’enclot des ordures. Il lui avait dit que ces miaulements avaient été tellement plaintifs qu’il n’avait pu les ignorer. En le voyant agir avec l’animal, Alix s’était seulement dit que Thiméo était plutôt le genre à recueillir toutes les bestioles orphelines qui trainaient dans la nature. 

Si elle l’avait laissé faire, aujourd’hui elle se retrouverait avec au moins cinq chiens, dix chats, quarante souris – quand on voyait à l’allure à laquelle ces choses se reproduisaient – vingt lapins, deux pigeons, quatre mouettes, un lézard et deux couleuvres et Alix était persuadée d’en avoir oublié. 

Elle avait découvert que Thiméo était tout simplement incapable d’ignorer un animal. Il les adorait. C’était une passion qui s’était développée petit à petit. Une passion qu’ils avaient partagée. Alix n’appréciait pas tous les animaux, mais elle adorait voir les émeraudes de Thiméo s’illuminer de bonheur. Pendant longtemps cela avait rendu sa mère et Davis fous, quand pratiquement chaque semaine ils revenaient avec un animal différent. 

Gribouille avait été le petit chanceux du lot. Il avait tout de suite conquis toute la famille avec ses grands yeux verts et ses mimiques attendrissantes. Il avait su y faire le bougre. Quand Thiméo l’avait trouvé, il avait seulement un mois, sa mère était morte et ses petits frères et sœurs aussi. Il était le seul survivant et s’il était resté une nuit de plus dehors, sans aucun doute que lui aussi y serait passé. Alix et Thiméo avaient seize ans et ils se reléguèrent pour s’occuper de lui. Il était devenu leur petit bébé. Puis il y avait eu l’accident et tout avait basculé, malgré ce qu’il lui avait chuchoté au creux de l’oreille alors qu’ils avaient seulement dix ans. 

Elle traversait le grand salon quand ses yeux accrochèrent le calendrier. Ça faisait déjà dix ans. Un meuble chargé de photo se trouvait derrière un large canapé d’angle. Elle s’en approcha et poussa un soupir. Elle caressa du bout des doigts un cadre en esquissant un sourire triste. L’année précédente sa grand-mère avait rejoint son grand-père. Après le décès de son mari, elle avait perdu le gout de tout. Alix s’était rendu compte qu’une partie d’elle avait suivi son mari et c’est, sereine et confiante qu’elle avait fermé les yeux une dernière fois lui léguant la maison au bord de mer. 

Alix l’apprit de la bouche d’un notaire quelques jours après le décès, alors que sa mère et elle se demandaient ce qu’elles allaient devoir faire de cette bâtisse. D’abord surprise, elle n’avait pas vraiment réalisé qu’elle lui revenait de droit, puis elle avait fondu en larmes quand Davis lui chuchota qu’elle était à elle. Qu’elle pouvait en faire ce qu’elle voulait.

À présent elle y vivait. Par respect ou pour tous les souvenirs qu’elle en avait, elle n’avait pas changé grand-chose. Les couleurs de la cuisine, le papier pain du grand salon. Elle avait rajouté des plantes dans ce dernier et le patio. Les meubles en osier du patio étaient les mêmes, elle avait gardé les lanternes en fer forgé qui pendaient du plafond. Elle aimait les allumer le soir, une bougie en leur creux. Alix appréciait se détendre, assise dans le fauteuil suspendu au plafond, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couette les soirs d’hiver. Le bruit des vagues à l’extérieur lui parvenant avec pour seule lumière, celle des flammes dansant sur les murs. Parfois un livre entre les mains, d’autre fois laissant seulement son imagination vagabonder. 

Elle avait gardé sa chambre d’enfant dans l’état. Elle s’était fait la fugace réflexion que si un jour elle avait un enfant, elle aimerait la lui donner. Les seules pièces qu’elle avait réellement réaménagées étaient les deux autres chambres. Elle avait mélangé les meubles, en donnant certains à sa mère et en récupérant d’autres. Elle n’avait pu se résoudre à utiliser la chambre de ses grands-parents, alors elle l’avait aménagée en un bureau. 

Malgré qu’elle se sente bien dans cette maison, c’était encore difficile. À présent elle était une adulte et ses rêves d’enfant avaient depuis longtemps disparu. Ça faisait dix ans maintenant qu’elle avait réellement pris conscience du monde. 

Ses pieds la menèrent jusqu’à la salle de bain. Laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle, Alix se délesta de son boxer et de son tee-shirt, les faisant chuter au sol. Debout devant le miroir sur pied de la pièce elle s’observa. Elle était quelconque. Ni trop grosse, ni trop maigre, la peau blanche sans être pâlichonne. Elle ressemblait à une femme banale. Des cheveux chocolat, longs et légèrement ondulés, qui encadraient un visage qui s’était affiné avec le temps. La seule chose qu’elle avait toujours trouvée unique et magnifique sur elle, c’était la couleur de ses yeux. Cet ambre si rare. La couleur d’un whisky que l’on fait doucement tourner dans son verre. Elle aimait ses yeux, mais elle avait aussi appris à apprécier le vert si commun de Thiméo. Le monde était fait de banalité et de singularité. De choses impersonnelles et irremplaçables. Il suffit seulement de donner à chacune de ces petites choses une partie de soi pour la rendre spéciale. 

Alix et Thiméo avaient donné chaque instant de leur vie dans ce qu’ils avaient créé ensemble. Ils avaient découvert l’innocence de l’enfance, la magie et la beauté des rêves. Les années envoutantes de l’adolescence où on croit encore que tout est possible. C’est années où il y a des moments difficiles, certes, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Puis les premiers émois. La première fois que le cœur se serre, que les lèvres s’étirent en un sourire, seulement parce qu’ont est bien en la présence de l’autre. 

Ça avait toujours été comme une évidence pour Alix. Une évolution normale de leur relation. Plus elle grandissait et plus elle comprenait que l’attachement qu’elle avait pour Thiméo n’était plus seulement celui qu’elle devrait avoir pour un ami. Thiméo, lui, ne s’était jamais spécialement posé la question. Elle lui en avait parlé un jour, entre balbutiements et marmonnements, elle lui avait demandé s’il pensait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé entre eux. Thiméo n’avait tout d’abord pas répondu. C’était l’été, ils étaient allongés dans le sable, les vagues léchant leurs pieds nus qui reposaient au bord de l’eau. Puis il avait chuchoté, un souffle qui s’échappait de ses lèvres. Avec honnêteté, il lui avait révélé qu’il n’avait jamais réfléchi à la question. 

Pour lui, tout était identique. Normal. Il n’y avait aucun changement puisque tout lui paraissait naturel. Il n’y avait pas de réelle question à se poser. Alix n’avait pas trop su comment interpréter cet aveu. Devait-elle sauter de joie ? Ou, au contraire, s’inquiéter ? Mais doucement, elle avait senti une main chaude aux doigts longs et fins se poser sur la sienne. Alix se rappelait ne pas avoir bougé. Elle avait laissé les doigts s’entrelaçaient aux siens et ils étaient restés ainsi, regardant le ciel nimbé d’étoiles. 

Alors que doucement, ils apprenaient ensemble, débutant un nouveau tournant de la vie, tout bascula l’année qui suivit. Ils avaient dix-sept ans et Alix réalisait à présent, combien même à cet âge, elle était encore trop rêveuse et naïve. Stupide ? 

Elle leva un bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle repoussa plusieurs mèches derrière son dos, puis elle longeât de son index son cou. Elle s’arrêta au niveau de la clavicule ou s’étendait une large plaie depuis longtemps cicatrisée. Elle frissonna et pinça les lèvres. Elle fit descendre lentement son doigt entre ses seins, menus, ronds et fermes. La chair de poule s’étendait sur sa peau et ses tétons durcirent. Elle continua son chemin sur son estomac et ses côtes. Une large cicatrice s’étendait sur son flanc. Malgré les années, c’était encore toujours un peu sensible. 

De son autre main, elle effleura une cicatrice qui lui barrait la cuisse gauche. Elle pressa sa peau et pinça un peu plus les lèvres alors qu’elle relevait les yeux vers son reflet. Elle se souvenait de ce jour comme si c’était hier. Plus que tous les autres, ce dernier était resté gravé éternellement dans sa mémoire. 

oOo

Alix avait un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Le printemps touchait à sa fin et l’été allait commencer son périple, emmenant avec lui les prochaines grandes vacances. En ce début de week-end, alors qu’elle ouvrait sa fenêtre de chambre, elle avait découvert un petit morceau de papier comme elle en trouvait souvent depuis la première fois qu’elle et Thiméo avaient joué à ce jeu. Amusée et impatiente, elle s’en était emparée avant de sortir en courant de la maison, lançant vaguement à sa mère qu’elle allait rejoindre son ami. 

Alors qu’elle suivait les pistes jusqu’à chaque nouveau petit morceau de papier, elle était arrivée dans la forêt. 

Pour plus de facilité, Alix et Thiméo avaient décidé de se construire un chemin rien que pour eux. Un chemin qui leur permettrait de ne pas se perdre pour que quand ils décidaient de s’adonner à leur jeu préféré ils n’aient pas à chercher inutilement. 

Un rire au fond de la gorge, Alix avait du escalader un arbre bas pour s’emparer d’un petit bout de papier blanc qui dépasser d’une crevasse qui s’effritait. Elle était retombée lourdement sur ses pieds, la mousse explosant sous son poids. 

Elle était fascinée. Aller dans la forêt lui faisait toujours cet effet. Elle se sentait forte, prête à tout affronter. Elle imaginait des mondes enchanteurs. Parfois elle se posait sur une souche et alors qu’elle laissait ses yeux vagabonder sur les environs, elle pouvait comme voir ce à quoi elle rêvait. La souche sur laquelle elle était assise devenait des sièges de mousse verte ou des millions de lucioles s’échappaient, effrayées par sa présence. Un couple de licornes s’abreuvaient auprès d’un ruisseau aux reflets argentés. Le bruit des centaures au loin. Des petites fées qui voltigent au-dessus de sa tête et dans les arbres dont ces derniers n’étaient plus ceux qu’elle connaissait, mais devenaient immenses et majestueux, dirigés par les anciens, de vieux arbres millénaires. Elle pouvait voir les têtes des lutins, leurs grandes et longues oreilles frétillantes sur les côtés de leurs têtes alors que cachés derrière de gros champignons ils l’observaient, curieux et peureux. Des rapaces volaient haut dans les cieux, si grands et uniques. Leurs larges ailes de velours pouvaient pratiquement supporter un être humain et leur long bec orange, attrapaient au vol des écureuils et d’autres rongeurs. 

C’était magique et époustouflant. Elle en croquait quelques dessins puis dans un carnet, elle écrivait des millions de petites histoires. Peut-être qu’un jour, elle pourrait en créer un livre. Elle avait des rêves plein la tête et parfois elle s’y perdait entièrement. 

Elle était arrivée au dernier morceau de papier, inséré dans la tanière d’un lapin. Sautillant sur place, elle agita le bout de papier dans l’air, coincé entre son pouce et son index. 

\- J’ai terminé, Thimi ! J’ai tout trouvé, qu’est-ce que je gagne ? cria-t-elle, un rire faisant vibrer sa voix. 

Le silence lui répondit et elle baissa son bras, à la fois surprise et intriguée. 

\- Thimi ? 

Le léger vent faisait bruisser les feuilles entre elles. Le bruit d’animal lui parvint, celui d’un mulot dans les buissons, le craquement d’une noisette qu’un écureuil devait briser. Mais pas un son provenant de Thiméo. Elle fronça les sourcils. 

\- Thiméo ? 

Un bruit lourd derrière elle la fit violemment sursauter et elle se retourna en poussant un léger cri. Le jeune homme venait de lourdement atterrir sur ses pieds. Son jean et son tee-shirt à manche longue étaient tachés. Alix lui asséna un petit coup de poing dans l’épaule faisant rire Thiméo. 

\- Idiot ! Tu m’as flanqué la frousse.  
\- Désolé !  
\- Qu’est ce que tu faisais dans cet arbre ? demanda Alix, levant le nez en l’air. 

Reportant son regard sur son petit ami, elle le vit quelque peu gêné. Il se passa une main dans ses épais cheveux roux, les ébouriffant. Des mèches partirent dans tous les sens et il se mordit un coin de sa lèvre inférieure. 

\- J’ai une surprise pour toi.  
\- Une surprise ? Quel genre de surprise ? 

Alix était persuadée d’avoir les yeux qui brillaient de convoitise. Elle adorait les surprises. Il lui tendit une main qu’elle prit aussitôt la conduisant jusqu’à l’arrière de l’arbre duquel il était tombé. 

Elle releva le nez en l’air. Les arbres étaient très rapprochés entre eux. Elle put voir des morceaux de bois différents s’élever vers les cimes ayant l’air de supporter un poids conséquent. Intriguée, elle regarda Thiméo grimper à l’arbre souplement. Les branches étaient disposées de façon à ce que cela créer un escalier, certes bancal, mais pratique et elle le suivit lentement. 

Alix ne faisait pas vraiment attention où elle allait. Elle se rendait seulement compte qu’elle montait un peu plus à chaque fois. Puis arrivée en haut, elle vit Thiméo se hisser sur une surface plate et se tourner vers elle pour lui tendre une main et l’aider à grimper à son tour. Alors elle découvrit l’ébauche d’une agréable petite cabane en bois. Il n’y avait rien d’autre que le sol et les piliers qui tenaient le toit pour l’instant, le tronc de l’arbre passant au milieu. 

\- Elle n’est pas encore terminée, fit Thiméo en confirmant les soupçons d’Alix. Mais je voulais te montrer l’ébauche de ce que ça sera. Joyeux anniversaire, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille la faisant frissonner avant qu’elle ne sursaute. 

C’était son anniversaire. Elle se retourna vers elle et lui sauta au cou. Elle riait et souriait. Elle était heureuse. 

\- Est-ce que ça te plait ?  
\- Elle est sublime ! Mais comment as-tu fait ?  
\- Papa m'a aidé.  
\- Vous êtes de sales cachotiers. Ma mère était au courant ? 

Thiméo esquissa un petit sourire en coin en haussant une épaule. Puis il se mit à rire alors qu’elle le pinça doucement à l’estomac. 

\- Ça sera notre petit nid quand nous voudrons être que tous les deux et ne penser à rien.  
\- Ça va être superbe. 

Alix s’avança lentement. Elle avait hâte de voir ce que cela donnerait une fois terminé. Elle se pencha doucement pour évaluer la distance qui les séparait du sol. Elle haussa un sourcil. C’était haut mine de rien. Un bras passa autour de sa taille et la ramena plus à l’intérieur. 

\- Évite tout de même de trop t’approcher du bord, elle n’est pas encore terminée et même si elle est stable ce n’est pas sûr pour autant.  
\- Oui chef ! 

Puis ils étaient redescendus. C’était le plus beau cadeau qu’elle n’ait jamais eu. Quelque chose d’unique, elle pouvait déjà s’imaginer perchée si haut. Elle était persuadée que ça serait magique. 

\- Ça te fait si plaisir que tu en as perdu la voix ? demanda Thiméo amusé. 

Ils marchaient tranquillement et venaient tous deux d’arriver aux abords d’une petite falaise. Des arbres et des buissons s’y trouvaient en masse en contre bas. 

\- C’est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.  
\- N’en fais pas trop non plus.  
\- Mais je t’assure !  
\- Ce n’est qu’une maison dans un arbre.  
\- Mais c’est magique.  
\- Redescends un peu sur terre Lix ! Un jour, tu vas te perdre dans tes rêves. 

Alix rit. Elle vit Thiméo sourire doucement en la regardant. C’était quelque chose qu’il faisait souvent quand elle riait de bon cœur. Il aimait ça, elle le savait. Elle l’avait devinée facilement. Elle grimpa sur un large rocher proche du bord de la falaise. 

\- Les rêves sont faits pour exister, Thimi !  
\- Je sais, mais il faudrait éviter de ne juger que par eux.  
\- Tu es trop terre à terre !  
\- C’est certain, s’amusa Thiméo. Mais tu me rends unique. 

Alix le regarda et esquissa un grand sourire. 

\- J’aime mes rêves. Ils me permettent d’exister. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait de voler. Que crois-tu qu’on ressent en volant Thimi ? 

Thiméo leva le nez au ciel. Un couple d’oiseaux voltigeait entre les arbres inconscients de tout ce qui les entourait. 

\- La liberté, non ? fit-il en reposant ses yeux sur Alix.  
\- Sont-ils plus libres que nous ?  
\- Je pense que nous avons chacun notre forme de liberté.  
\- Eux ils volent et nous, nous rêvons, fit Alix, un doux sourire aux lèvres. 

Elle s’approcha du bord du rocher et s’accroupis. 

\- Peut-être qu’un jour je volerais moi aussi… s’exclama-t-elle en se relevant prestement et en se retournant vers Thiméo. 

Mais son sourire s’effaça aussitôt. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine remontant dans sa gorge alors qu’elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Avant qu’elle ne réalise vraiment ce qui se passait, elle vit les yeux émeraude de Thiméo s’écarquiller violemment, sa bouche s’ouvrir sur un cri qu’elle n’entendit pas alors qu’il se précipitait vers elle. Le morceau de rocher où elle se tenait s’effrita sous ses pieds et elle perdit l’équilibre. 

Alix ne put ni se retenir, ni attraper la main que Thiméo lui tendait. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent à peine alors qu’elle chutait brutalement. Elle pouvait voir l’effroi sur le visage de son petit ami qui devait hurler, la main toujours tendue devant lui. 

Cela ne fit pas réellement mal. En fait c’était trop rapide. Alix était attirée vers le sol et elle entra durement en contact avec les arbres en dessous d’elle. Des cris s’échappèrent de ses lèvres. La peur lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle eut conscience des craquements de son corps, de quelque chose de chaud qui se répandait sur elle et de la douleur de ce qui la transperça, puis seulement de son corps lourd, sa respiration sifflante, brûlante et douloureuse. Des lances de souffrances la parcouraient alors qu’elle ne pouvait bouger et que l’inconscience la gagna. Thiméo ne hurlait plus, était-il allait chercher du secours ? Mais allait-elle seulement s’en sortir ? 

oOo

Dans la sécurité de sa salle de bain, Alix serra les poings avant de soupirer et de se glisser à l’intérieur de sa douche italienne. La chance avait fait que les arbres épais avaient légèrement amorti sa chute. La falaise n’était pas si haute. Elle s’était fait une fracture ouverte de la clavicule et son corps avait été transpercé par des branches au flanc droit, brisant quelques côtes, puis à la cuisse gauche créant une importante hémorragie. Elle s’était ouvert la tête et fêlé le sternum. 

Elle alluma l’eau, réglant la température puis se glissa dessous. Elle passa ses mains entre ses seins. Elle n’avait pas de cicatrice à cet endroit, mais elle pouvait se rappeler de la douleur continuelle que cela faisait quand elle respirait lors de sa convalescence. 

À son réveil, elle avait appris qu’elle était restée dans le coma pendant presque trois semaines. Les médecins avaient préféré agir ainsi pour lui éviter trop de douleur. Mais elle se souvenait que cela n’avait pas amenuisé ce qui restait de la souffrance. Son docteur lui avait certifié qu’elle était une miraculée, qu’elle aurait pu mourir si elle était encore plus mal tombée, voire finir tétraplégique. 

Cet accident avait changé sa vision du monde. Elle avait échappé de peu à la mort. Petit à petit, elle avait laissé de côté ses rêves, elle avait perdu la capacité de s’évader dans ses mondes. Puis Thiméo était devenu distant. Il ne lui souriait plus, ne restait plus en sa présence en étant seul. Il ne la regardait même plus dans les yeux. Ils avaient dix-sept ans et Alix prenait conscience que tout avait basculé en un instant. Alitée dans son lit d’hôpital, elle avait essayé de discuter avec lui, mais il était resté fermé. 

Doucement, elle s’était rétablie, ç'avait été long et éprouvant. Sa mère était inquiète à chacun de ses pas et jamais Alix n’avait autant remercié Davis d’être présent. Lui aussi avait eu du mal à comprendre son fils. Il le voyait seulement s’enfoncer dans des idées noires. Il devenait de plus en plus renfermé, ne parlant plus, ou seulement quand il y était forcé. 

Alix ne pouvait plus l’approcher sans qu’il ne trouve un prétexte pour fuir. Elle avait souffert de cette distance. Énormément. Mais égoïstement, elle n’avait pas vu que Thiméo aussi souffrait. Ou plutôt, n’avait-elle tout simplement pas voulu voir ? Elle ne comprenait rien, ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais elle avait fini par se rendre compte que ce qui le rongeait était présent et enfoui profondément en lui. 

Ils débutèrent une nouvelle année au lycée ensemble, mais six mois plus tard, alors qu’elle entrait à son premier cours de la journée, elle se rendit compte que Thiméo n’était pas présent. En rentrant chez elle, la gorge nouée et le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle avait découvert un morceau de papier coincé dans la plante de sa fenêtre. 

Et docilement elle avait suivi la piste, les larmes menaçant de couler. Plus elle approchait et plus elle se doutait déjà de ce qu’elle allait découvrir. Le jeu avait mené Alix jusqu’à la cabane en bois. Elle lui avait paru si triste et terne. Abandonnée. Thiméo n’y avait pas touché depuis l’accident. Encore aujourd’hui, depuis dix ans, la cabane était en état. Alix avait grimpé lentement dans l’arbre. Arrivée en haut, ses pieds l’avaient conduit jusqu’au centre de l’habitacle où un bout de papier, blanc et épais, était coincé par une pierre. Son nom se détachait seulement sur la surface. 

Ça lui avait paru si incongru. Anormal. Avec crainte et à reculons, elle s’en était emparée. Elle l’avait déplié puis elle l’avait lu. Elle l’avait lu encore et encore. Les mots ne voulant pas s’imprégner dans sa tête. Elle n’avait pas compris, ou elle n’avait pas voulu comprendre. Mais ce dont Alix se souvenait, c’est que ça avait fait mal. Encore plus que la chute qu’elle avait faite. 

Il était parti. Simplement. Comme ça. Il s’était levé le matin et il avait réalisé qu’il fallait qu’il parte, que c’était nécessaire. Il lui avait expliqué dans sa lettre, qu’il avait pris quelques affaires et qu’il ne savait pas s’il reviendrait, qu’il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il fallait seulement qu’elle le comprenne. Mais comment pouvait-elle le comprendre ? Il lui expliqua dans sa lettre qu’il avait peur et qu’il ne savait plus ce qu’il fallait qu’il fasse. Juste que rester auprès d’elle était impossible. 

Et Alix l’avait maudit. Pendant des jours, des mois, des années elle l’avait haï pour l’avoir laissée seule. Avec pour seule explication ce maudit morceau de papier. Cette lettre, elle l’avait gardée. De nombreuses fois elle avait voulu la bruler, mais debout devant les flammes, elle n’avait jamais pu se résigner. Aujourd’hui, elle devait traîner au fin fond d’un des tiroirs de son bureau. 

Le cœur en lambeaux, Alix s’était relevée petit à petit. Elle avait terminé ses études puis elle était devenue éducatrice pour jeunes enfants. Thiméo avait toujours été un point dans sa tête. Quelque chose qu’elle ne pouvait oublier bien qu’elle l’aurait voulu. Il lui était aussi important et vital que douloureux. En dix ans elle n’avait eu que deux ou trois compagnons et pas une seule fois cela ne réussit à tenir. Tous avaient eu une seule phrase à la bouche avant de la quitter, « Tu es une femme super, mais tu n’es jamais réellement présente, ton corps est la, mais ta tête est avec un autre. » Elle n’avait jamais su quoi répondre. 

Que pouvait-elle dire alors que dans un sens, ils avaient raison ? Bien qu’elle ait cherché à l’oublier, elle n’avait réussi. Et elle avait fini par comprendre que Thiméo avait une place bien plus importante encore que ce qu’elle avait imaginé. 

Et alors qu’elle avait décidé de poursuivre sa vie, ballotée dans l’incertitude de retrouver un jour un amour qui lui donnerait la force d’avancer, elle avait eu la surprise de le revoir, quelques jours auparavant. Incertain, il s’était tenu devant elle. Il avait grandi. Les traits de son visage s’étaient affirmés. Incontestablement, il était devenu un homme. Puis il lui avait tendu un bout de papier blanc. Elle avait remarqué la main qui tremblait légèrement, malgré la lueur décidée qui brillait dans les yeux verts. 

Alix avait été surprise. Trop pour réellement dire quoique se soit. Elle n’en revenait pas vraiment. Et alors que quelque années plus tôt, elle aurait agit avec impulsivité, à aujourd’hui vingt-sept ans, elle s’était contentée de prendre lentement la lettre. Les années lui avaient laissé le temps de digérer ce qui s’était passé. Les années lui avaient laissé le temps de comprendre, de faire des suppositions, d’être objective. Les années lui avaient permis de réaliser une chose. Si Thiméo était resté, dix ans auparavant, aujourd’hui, où en serait-ils ? 

Alix n’était pas assez idiote pour ne pas saisir, à présent, que son accident avait profondément touché Thiméo. Dans sa lettre il lui avait révélé avoir peur, qu’il ne savait plus ce qu’il fallait qu’il fasse, et inconsciemment, où il en était. Il se posait des questions et ils étaient si jeunes. À dix-sept ans, on ne rêve pas encore d’une vie stable et tranquille. Probablement que s’il était resté, ils se seraient mutuellement blessés, déchirés. Ils auraient détruit tout ce qu’ils avaient construit ensemble, tous les souvenirs qu’ils avaient. S’il était resté, Alix se doutait que, tout ce dont elle s’était souvenue aujourd’hui, n’aurait pas eu cet effet nostalgique et joyeux. À la place ils n’auraient été que douleur et amertume. Et même si c’était toujours un peu désagréable, dix ans s’étaient écoulés, elle n’était plus la jeune fille immature et impulsive de son enfance. Aujourd’hui elle comprenait ses sentiments, elle se connaissait elle-même intimement. Aujourd’hui elle était prête à faire ce qu’elle n’aurait pu faire des années auparavant. 

Lavée et rincée, Alix sortie de la douche. Elle attrapa une épaisse serviette vert pomme dans laquelle elle s’enroula avant de quitter la pièce. Ses épaules se couvrirent de chair de poule à cause de la différence de température tandis qu’elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Du côté jardin, elle tira les épais rideaux, laissant le soleil haut dans le ciel nimber la pièce. Un coup d’œil à l’écran de son réveil lui indiqua qu’il était déjà midi passé. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Les vacances il n’y avait rien de mieux. 

Debout devant son armoire largement ouverte, elle s’empara de ses vêtements. Elle se vêtit tranquillement, sous l’œil curieux de Gribouille qui était revenu dormir en boule sur son lit. Elle passa rapidement un petit short en tissu avant d’enfiler un long chemisier vert forêt. Elle se frictionna les cheveux et alors qu’elle y passait un premier coup de peigne, elle se fit la réflexion qu’elle devrait peut-être penser à les couper. Une moue dubitative lui tordit la bouche. Ou peut-être pas. Elle déposa sa brosse sur sa coiffeuse et passa sa main plusieurs fois dans ses cheveux avant de les attacher négligemment, laissant pendre plusieurs mèches qui vinrent encadrer son visage. 

Alors qu’elle allait quitter sa chambre, n’ayant rien de précis à faire, son œil accrocha un morceau de papier coincé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Une lueur peinée passa sur son visage tandis qu’un sentiment à la fois heureux et douloureux étreignait son cœur. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. C’était leur petite habitude, leurs messages secrets. Alix se trouvait étrangement stupide parce que même après dix ans, et malgré la petite pointe de tristesse, elle était capable de s’amuser encore d’un jeu qu’ils avaient inventé ensemble. 

Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et s’empara du morceau de papier. Elle s’attendait à y trouver une charade qui la mènerait au prochain bout de papier, mais à la place elle trouva autre chose. L’écriture n’avait pas réellement changé, peut-être s’était-elle seulement affinée ? « Retrouve-moi là où tout a commencé. » 

Elle replia le papier et le glissa dans une des poches de son short. Là où tout a commencé. Pour qui ? Pour lui ? Ou pour elle ? Avant qu’elle ne puisse réellement comprendre qu’elle avait décidé d’en avoir le cœur net, ses pieds la menèrent jusqu’au patio. Elle passa la grande baie vitrée qui était restée ouverte. Le vent de la plage ébouriffa ses cheveux, ses yeux sondèrent l’espace devant elle, mais elle ne reconnut aucune chevelure flamboyante, aucune grande taille et grande carrure. Seulement quelques promeneurs. 

Elle referma la baie vitrée puis couru jusqu’à l’entrée de la maison. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se chausser ni même de fermer la porte derrière elle. Quand elle l’avait vu quelques jours plus tôt elle n’avait jamais vraiment pensé qu’il redemanderait à la revoir après lui avoir donné sa lettre. À l’intérieur de cette dernière, il y avait seulement eu un récapitulatif de tout ce qu’il avait vécu pendant ces dix dernières années. Les sentiments qui l’avaient habité, ce qui l’avait poussé à partir, dans quel état d’esprit il était longtemps resté. La peur, l’incertitude puis la compréhension et l’acceptation. Cette lettre avait été un déclic, une telle bouffée de fraicheur après ces dix ans. 

Elle courut sans s’arrêter. Elle n’avait pas conscience des gens qui la regardaient passer ni des mètres qui défilaient sous ses pieds nus. Elle s’arrêta seulement quand elle arriva à l’entrée du parc ou ils avaient réellement fait connaissance tous les deux. La fraicheur de l’herbe verte et croquante soulagea la brulure de ses pieds. Elle baissa la tête pour poser ses yeux sur eux. Elle sortait à peine de la douche et ils étaient déjà sales, il y avait des habitudes qui ne se perdaient pas. Elle s’esclaffa doucement avant de relever la tête pour sonder le parc. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur le gros rocher sur lequel ils avaient pour la première fois vraiment discuté. 

Il y était assis, de dos, le nez en l’air. Ses cheveux roux étaient plus éclatants que jamais. Elle s’approcha doucement de lui et se glissa sur le rocher avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés. Ils n’échangèrent aucune parole pendant plusieurs minutes. Alix recherchait encore sa respiration après sa course folle et Thiméo… Un coup d’œil sur le côté lui apprit qu’il devait peser la portée de chacun de ses mots. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il devait réfléchir à ce qu’il pouvait ou devait dire. Alors qu’elle allait se décider à engager la conversation, la voix douce et pourtant légèrement rauque de Thiméo s’éleva. Ni trop forte, ni trop basse. Elle s’était vraiment transformée, mais ses intonations étaient les mêmes et elle frissonna imperceptiblement avant qu’un sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres. 

\- Ne portez-vous jamais de chaussures, mademoiselle ? 

Le cœur d’Alix se serra. De joie, de peine, de nostalgie. C’était un tout et pourtant c’était bon. 

\- Jamais quand je n’y suis pas obligée, chuchota-t-elle.  
\- Hum… Je me rappelle de quelque chose de similaire.  
\- Thiméo…

Alix ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et quand bien même elle aurait voulu, un doigt chaud se posa sur ses lèvres avant qu’elle ne le puisse. 

\- Chut… Ne dis rien ! Je peux imaginer combien tu dois m’en vouloir. Partir comme ça et revenir « dix ans plus tard ».  
\- Thim…  
\- Attends, ne dis rien encore. Écoute-moi, s’il te plait. As-tu lu la lettre que je t’ai donnée ? 

Alix acquiesça doucement. 

\- Je ne t’ai jamais oubliée Alix. En dix ans, tu as toujours rempli ma tête. Des souvenirs que nous avions ensemble, à ce que j’imaginais de ce que tu devenais. Oh je sais ce que tu dois te dire, que si je voulais savoir, je n’avais qu’à rester. Mais ça m’était impossible. Bon sang, quand je t’ai vue tomber… J’ai voulu te rattraper. De toutes mes forces, j’ai voulu attraper ta main, mais je n’ai pu que te regarder t’écraser au sol. J’ai entendu ton corps se briser, tes cris. J’étais terrifié. Je suis allé chercher de l’aide et j’ai attendu avec ta mère et mon père dans la salle d’attente de l’hôpital. Quand le médecin est revenu et a énuméré tout ce que tu avais, je me suis senti mal et responsable. 

Alix sursauta légèrement et bloqua son regard sur Thiméo. 

\- La culpabilité est un sentiment que j’ai connu pendant longtemps. Je me suis souvent dit que ma mère était morte à cause de moi. C’est vrai que c’était faux. Ma mère avait un cancer et c’est lui qui la tuée. Mais elle était déjà malade avant de m’avoir et sa grossesse, l’accouchement, s’occuper d’un enfant, demandait beaucoup d’énergie et ça l’a énormément fatiguée. Le cancer la tuée, mais si je n’avais pas été là, même si je n’étais pas un enfant turbulent, peut-être que… Je sais que tu dois penser que mon raisonnement est stupide et aujourd’hui je peux enfin te donner raison, mais il y a dix ans, j’en étais incapable. Et tu as eu cet accident. Tu t’en es sortie, mais pas moi. 

Thiméo releva la tête vers elle. Ses explications étaient si nécessaires et à la fois futiles. Parce qu’elle savait, elle savait que Thiméo ne serait jamais parti s’il n’avait pas eu de véritables raisons. Pourtant ça lui faisait du bien de l’entendre lui raconter ses sentiments les plus profonds, Alix avait l’impression de retrouver un peu de cette intimité qu’ils avaient toujours partagée. 

\- Je me suis mis à culpabiliser. Jour et nuit je te revoyais tomber de ce rocher sans pouvoir rien faire. Et j’ai commencé à me dire que c’était ma faute. Si je ne t’avais pas conduite dans cette forêt, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Je ne savais plus ou j’en étais, ce qu’il fallait que je fasse. Je n’arrivais plus à… rester auprès de toi sans souffrir. Il fallait que je parte, pour toi, pour moi et pour nous. Alors que je réfléchissais sur tout ça, j’ai compris une seule chose, si je restais, j’allais nous détruire. J’allais détruire quelque chose qui n’avait pas encore réellement commencé. J’allais ruiner nos vies. 

La voix de Thiméo s’éteignit et Alix continua à le regarder. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? 

\- Je t’ai haï ! 

Cela lui échappa avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de le réaliser et de le retenir. Elle vit Thiméo se tendre à ses côtés et elle jugea préférable de poursuivre. 

\- Je ne te mentirais pas. Je t’ai haï pendant longtemps. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ta lettre était si courte, si peu explicative. Je t’en ai voulu de m’avoir laissée toute seule, de m’avoir abandonnée. J’avais besoin de toi et j’étais en colère, mais je ne te jugerais pas Thiméo. 

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils haussés, une lueur intriguée au fond de ses prunelles vertes. 

\- Parce que j’ai grandi. J’ai muri. Je suis plus objective et ce que toi tu as compris si rapidement, moi il m’a fallut dix longues années pour vraiment le réaliser. Mais si je peux te dire une chose… Pas un seul instant je ne t’en ai tenu pour responsable. 

Thiméo eut l’air de se dégonfler. Ses épaules se voutèrent et elle put voir ses poings se serrer. 

\- S’il devait y avoir une fautive, alors je suis la seule à blâmer. Je suis celle qui est montée sur ce rocher, je suis celle qui n’a pas fait attention et je suis celle qui se perdait trop dans ses rêves sans prendre conscience de la réalité.  
\- Les rêves sont faits pour exister.  
\- Je sais, souffla Alix. Mais il faudrait éviter de ne juger que par eux. C’était un accident, mais nous, nous nous en sommes relevés. 

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Thiméo. Doucement, la peur au ventre qu’il ne la rejette, elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, mais il se contenta de soulever ces derniers et de les écarter légèrement, laissant plus de place entre eux. Puis ils se regardèrent. Ça avait un côté prude qui aurait pu les faire sourire. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu’ils avaient dépassé le stade des premières expérimentations sexuelles qui font peur. Mais ça avait quelque chose de naturel. Tous deux avaient encore la tête remplie des souvenirs de leur enfance. Mais ils aspiraient aussi à tellement plus. 

oOo

La journée défila presque trop vite. Ils étaient tranquillement rentrés chez Alix. Et assis dans le patio, ils avaient discuté pendant des heures, la luminosité déclinant. Ce furent leurs estomacs qui les rappelèrent à l’ordre pour qu’ils se nourrissent. 

Ils avaient fini assis par terre, au pied du canapé dans le grand salon. Les nombreuses lampes aux abajours orange tamisaient agréablement la pièce et ils avaient dégusté une omelette en se racontant quelques souvenirs. La fin de leurs études, leurs collègues de travail. Alix raconta le jour où Davis voulut réparer la fuite dans la toiture du garage chez sa mère et où, pas rassuré sur l’escarbot, il avait lourdement chuté au sol dans les pots de peinture. Ils avaient ri pendant de longues minutes, des courbatures au ventre et à la mâchoire. 

Gribouille s’immisça entre eux. Il vint renifler Thiméo qui haussa un sourcil en caressant l’animal avant de lever les yeux vers Alix. 

\- Tu l’as gardé ?  
\- Je n’allais pas le laisser à l’abandon, il a trop pris ses petites habitudes pour ça.  
\- Je pensais que tu l’aurais laissé à ta mère ou à mon père. 

Alix se mordit un coin de la lèvre, les yeux posés sur Gribouille. 

\- C’était… Le seul souvenir tangible que j’avais de toi. Je ne voulais pas m’en débarrasser. 

Thiméo descendit le chat de sur ses cuisses. Ce dernier partit la queue raide, visiblement vexé. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Alix. Doucement, il leva une main et la passa dans les longues mèches de la jeune femme. 

\- Tu m’as tellement manqué, chuchota-t-il. 

Alix leva une main et passa un index sur la joue, le laissant s’échapper sur les lèvres. Elle en traça le contour. Ses yeux accrochèrent les émeraudes. Les yeux de Thiméo brillaient d’un feu incendiaire. Une envie palpable qui couvait déjà quand ils étaient adolescents. 

Lentement, il se rapprocha d’elle, sa main pressa sa joue avant de glisser dans son cou. Son pouce caressa le côté de sa mâchoire et il s’empara de ses lèvres. D’abord lentement, un simple et chaste baiser qui incitait à plus et en même temps n’exigeait pas grand-chose. Puis il revint, en réclamant plus. Son corps se rapprocha lui aussi, sa chaleur se mélangea à la sienne. C’était chaud et électrisant. Si différent de ce qu’elle avait connu avec ses autres amants. C’était meilleur. Son corps vibrait d’impatience et de contentement. Elle en voulait plus et elle n’était pas femme à refuser ses envies, pas alors que c’était ce qu’elle voulait depuis des années. 

Une main sur sa hanche l’incita à se rapprocher de Thiméo. Ses propres mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de l’homme alors qu’elle se laissait glisser entre les bras forts et accueillants. Les doigts de Thiméo s’activèrent à défaire les boutons de son chemisier. Il en écarta un pan, venant perdre sa bouche dans son cou. Un frisson la parcourut alors que ses reins et son bas ventre s’enflammaient. 

Prestement, elle retira le tee-shirt de Thiméo. Elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ses seins dénudés se frotter contre le torse de Thiméo. Sans en avoir conscience, la table basse fut poussée et il allongea Alix au sol. Un courant d’air passa sur eux. Elle sentit ses tétons se tendre alors qu’un soupir s’échappait de ses lèvres quand une main la frôla. Les siennes passèrent sur les épaules droites et fortes, sur les biceps tendus, sur la poitrine, un index accrocha un petit bout de chair qu’elle alla cueillir de la langue appréciant le soupir de Thiméo qui se répercuta en elle. 

Des papillons dansaient dans son bas ventre. Elle avait l’impression d’être consumée par un feu qu’elle ne pourrait jamais arrêter. Le bouton de son short sauta et elle se retrouva nue sous Thiméo. La crainte avait disparu. À nouveau, un sentiment de normalité l’étouffa. Le corps de Thiméo se pressa doucement contre elle, ses tétons effleurèrent la peau de l’homme avant que la bouche de ce dernier ne se referme dessus. Du bout de la langue, il la lapa puis il la mordilla doucement, la faisant se tendre sous lui. 

Elle écarta les cuisses, laissant plus de place à Thiméo qui vint se glisser entre elles. C’était bon et elle en voulait plus. Molle et brûlante, elle se laissa complètement aller entre les bras qui la retenaient. Elle avait l’impression de n’avoir plus aucune consistance et alors qu’ils se perdaient l’un dans l’autre elle se fit la réflexion qu’elle ne voulait plus jamais perdre ça. 

Ça allait au-delà du sexe. C’était un tout. C’était les sourires, les discussions, les rires. Les souvenirs, les anecdotes. Le corps, les baisers, les bras, c’était Thiméo. Elle ne voulait rien perdre de tout cela. 

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient allongés dans le lit d’Alix. Recouverte d’un drap jusqu’à la taille, cette dernière avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Thiméo. Tranquillement elle écoutait le cœur battre, alanguie sous les doigts qui lui caressaient le dos. Ils avaient refait l’amour, s’explorant plus que la première fois ou seul le désir avait dicté leurs actes. Révérencieusement, Thiméo avait embrassé, léché les cicatrices. Une manière de demander pardon, d’obtenir la rédemption ? Alix n’avait pu réellement se poser la question, elle l’avait juste laissé faire. De toute évidence, il en avait besoin.

\- Pourquoi me pardonnes-tu ? 

La voix de Thiméo était basse, presque faible. Incertaine. Un sourire étira les lèvres d’Alix. La vie était trop courte et ils avaient déjà perdu dix ans. Pouvaient-ils se permettre d’en perdre plus ? Elle ne savait pas où cela allait les mener, elle ne savait pas si c’était une bonne idée, elle ne savait pas si ça serait facile, si parfois ils ne se disputeraient pas sur ce sujet, mais elle savait une chose, la vie était vraiment trop courte pour laisser passer une chance si unique. Et puis, elle se souvenait encore de ce qu’il lui avait murmuré au creux de l’oreille

\- Quand nous serons plus grands, nous nous marierons Lix ! 

Ça avait été enfantin, mais sincère. Elle pouvait se rappeler de l’intonation douce et amusée et elle avait adoré ça. C’était naturel, normal. Et puis il y avait toutes ces autres petites choses qui la poussaient à réaliser qu’il ne pouvait en être autrement. 

\- Parce que je peux encore me souvenir de nos jeux et de ce que tu m’avais murmuré au creux de l’oreille alors que nous avions seulement dix ans. 

Les doigts dans son dos s’arrêtèrent et elle se releva légèrement quand Thiméo fit un geste pour se redresser. Leur regard se croisa. Du soulagement, du pardon, de l’acceptation. Thiméo encadra le visage d’Alix de ses mains et l’embrassa farouchement et elle se laissa docilement faire. Qu’elle le veuille ou non, leur jeu de papier avait de toute façon, déjà tout scellé. 

 

Fin


End file.
